New Directions
by Rose1901
Summary: What if Edward didn't listen to Bella when running from James? What if he ran with Bella to hide in Isle Esme, while the others stay to protect Charlie and hunt James?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**Preface**

**BPOV**

"Edward. Take me home now!" I needed to go home. James would go there. He'll hurt Charlie because of me. I can't do that to him. He doesn't deserve that. I looked over to Edward. He was still driving at over 120. His fists were gripping the wheel. His knuckles becoming even whiter if that is possible. His face was a bitter mask showing no emotion. He wasn't going to do what I asked.

"Edward!" I shouted finally getting through to him.

"What Bella?" Tears already streaming my face I could feel a lump in my throat. I could barely speak. I tried to swallow against it but it was a wasted effort. I needed him to understand. Needed him to listen and take me home. I can't leave Charlie to face that. "Turn the car around now." My voice was nothing more than a whisper but I knew he could hear it.

"No." Was all he replied. He wouldn't even look at me.

For the first time that I noticed he was actually paying attention to the road. Alice sat in the passenger seat next to him. Her eyes looked like there was a veil over them, like she wasn't here, like her mind was somewhere else.

"Charlie is at home. He'll notice I'm missing and call the FBI! – Carlisle and Esme! They'll _all_ have to leave, to hide forever!" I don't want them to go. I'll miss them too much.

"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."

"Not over me you don't!" I struggled violently. I needed to stop him. They should not leave over me.

Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over." He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up. "Edward, let's just talk this through." Yes, talk. That's good idea. Maybe Alice can make him turn around.

He sighed loudly in frustration "You don't understand," he roared. I'd never heard his voice so loud; it was deafening. Even though I had little light, I could clearly see his eyes darken with anger

and . . . fear? The speedometer increasing slightly.

"Edward, pull over now. We are going to talk about this and find a solution. Right now your solution is not the best choice. She demanded in a firm voice filled with more authority**.**

* * *

**A.N. ****This is just a taste of the story more will come when my computer is fixed.**


	2. the plan

**A.N. Finally my computer is fixed! Well it was fixed for a week but I needed the time to reconnect to my story and to see what happens next.**

**I am trying my best to get back into the groove of things so I apologise if this chapter isn't exactly how I wanted it to turn out…. But if it is good then woohoo for me. **

**Please review so I can get a feel of your ideas on the story. It will be a great help.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was only slightly relieved when the car slowly but surely came to a halt at the side of the high way. I was proud that he listen and stopped but I wasn't sure if he would listen to my reasoning. I hope Alice can put some sense into that stubborn brain of his.

As the car idled, the silence thickened in the air so much I felt that no knife could cut it. The suspense was killing me. Right when I was about to burst, Alice popped the imaginary solid bubble that encased us, "Edward, Bella is right."

"James isn't after Charlie, it's Bella he wants!" he was still shouting, "Don't you understand that Alice. Bella is my first priority in this." I understood easily where he was coming from. If the situation was reversed, if Edward was the one in danger, I would want him as far away as soon as possible. Make sure he was safe, think of the rest later.

Only, he had a defence that I didn't have. He had strength, speed and his mind reading for god sake. I was weak and vulnerable. I would never have to worry about saving the Cullen's from a nutcase like James. I don't have that kind of power. But I can at least try my best to protect Charlie. "Edward listen to me. I can't leave Charlie unprotected. What if James went there to look for me? You said that's the first place he'd go. He's my father!" Tears were streaming from my eyes. I could feel the sliver of moisture slipping down my cheeks and plopping onto my sleeve.

I could feel his eyes on me before I could see then. I looked up and saw him staring at me through the rear view mirror, his golden orbs filled with sadness, frustration, worry but finally is saw some resolve. He was going to listen.

"Tell me Alice. What's the next move?" he said looking over at her. Her eyes glazed over once again. "That can't happen." he said suddenly. "Is there a way to prevent it?" I had no Idea what was going on. They were deciding my fate without my input. They can't do this, talk about my future and situation like I'm not even here.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked. I had the right to know. He let a soft sigh slip.

"James is planning on visiting your house. Use your father to get to you." he answered swiftly, somewhat calmly.

"No! he can't do." he can't. I Can't let Charlie get hurt because of us. "Alice is there a way to stop him?"

"I'm looking Bella, there are too many decisions unmade. There confusing." too many decisions. That means everyone hasn't planned ahead. But I could. Alice swerved in her seat and looked at me meaningfully.

"No absolutely not." Edward resisted. His face sinister. Oh god I love Alice when she has a reasonable head on her shoulders. "It would work though Edward."

"No! I'm not putting her in that sort of danger." he insisted. He was determined in his choice, but so was I. I had to make him understand.

I gently placed my hand on his rigid shoulder. It relaxed immediately, but only a little. "Edward listen James will follow me home and see me. I'll pack my bags and tell Charlie I want to go home to Phoenix. Then James will see me leave with you and won't have any reason to go in my house or near Charlie." It was logical, clearly the best choice. He had to see that, didn't he?

"No. there are too many opportunities for James to get the upper had in that pla-" he started but Alice intercepted quickly, "But I saw it work!"

"Alice you should know better than I do that your visions are subjective. You can't see everything. What if half way into the plan James suddenly decides to change his path and strike a different way. Then we will be unprepared, vulnerable and most importantly Bella won't be safe."

"Your right. There are too many holes in this vision. Sorry Bella as much as that plan would work, there's too much risk that it could go wrong along the way." Alice said gently. Couldn't we at least try for Charlie's sake. That was the best plan I could come up with. What else can we do?

We were silent for what seemed like forever. Back to square one on what to do. I knew I couldn't leave Charlie in danger, but I also couldn't give James a way to get to me. Finally Edward had an idea I hope. It was clear in the way he looked at Alice. He needed the confirmation that it could be done. "James would know Bella is with you. If you go straight there he'll follow your sent, he'll track you down and find you."

"What if I went in circles. It would confuse him enough to give you time to catch him and while he is trying to follow that trail one of you, maybe Carlisle, can make a new trail with our clothes. That would give us our chance to escape." I was sitting there stumped. I was so confused. Clearly he had a plan but what it is I have no idea.

"Edward what is your idea?" I needed to know, obviously it was enough to convince Alice because she whipped out her cell and was buzzing into it, too fast for me to understand.

"Esme and Rosalie are going to guard Charlie. Rose will be angry but she'll do it. I will be with you. We're leading James on a wild goose chase, then Carlisle will meet us. We'll get new clothes and give these ones to him so he can make a new trail with our sent. The rest will hunt down James and Victoria while I take you someplace remote, an island off the coast of South America." He stopped for a second to take a breath, even though it was unnecessary. "We will stay there, alone. Just until this is all over."

It took me a minute to digest all this. It was a good plan. Charlie will be protected, I will be safe _and_ with Edward. The other's will easily out number James and Victoria. Still I will worry for their safety in this scheme. "What about Charlie? What will he think when I disappear? The last thing he knows is that I got in a car with you and vanished. He will call a squad to search your house, lead an investigation to find me. What will we do?"

"Esme can call in to him and say we left a note to say we ran away together. She can convince him to wait for a call and she will pretend she got one in which we told her we will be back but we don't know when." he looked at me once again in the mirror, then continued. " we'll figure out what to do when we return."

It made sense. Charlie would back off if he knew we were returning. Not to say that he wouldn't want to kill Edward when we get back then ground me indefinitely. It was well thought out. "Okay." I agreed. With that Alice jumped from the car too run home to plan their hunting strategy, while I climbed up into the front seat. Edward silently placed his hand in mine on my lap and gave them a gentle squeeze. It was the reassurance I needed to calm down - to calm down as much as possible in this kind of situation. I squeezed back and continued driving to our first destination.

* * *

**A.n. hey! that did't turn out as bad as i thought it would. i hoped it would be longer but there's only so much i can do till i get properly into it. anyway... once again please review. it will help me.**

**i am working on the next chapter but if you think their is something i missed or should include in the future i will consider it. anyway toodles for now. **


	3. Goose chase

Rio de Janerio

Isle Esme.

**A.N Hello people! I've not much to say except that I'm happy to get your reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything Twilight - Stephanie Meyer does.**

**BPOV:**

The constant travel running away from James was the most exhausting thing I've had to do. Just now am I finally getting to relax without too much worry. The last stretch after our 'wild goose chase' as Edward had called it. Hopefully it will work.

Even though this running around has been tiring, it did have some rewards. Spending four whole days in the constant presence of Edward has so far been amazing. The things one can learn about the other without the distraction of things like what time I need to be home, homework, and - as much as I feel the guilt of thinking this - Charlie. I know I'm constantly worrying about him but it does feel good to not constantly feel like I need to watch what I do with Edward so Charlie won't see. Even though Edward still barely lets us do anything. Nothing except the reliable hand holding and the odd peck on the lips.

* * *

The first day of our trip, all we did was sit in silence for the first few hours as Edward drove fast - at least twice the speed limit.

I was so caught up in my worry and doubt that I never noticed where we were until Edward brought me out of my thoughts. He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a single, soft kiss on my fingers. My eyes travelled over his perfect features.

"What are you thinking?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Nothing." I replied quickly but the look on his face reminded me that he hates that he can't read my mind. That my thoughts are as silent to him as anyone else's would be if he didn't have that particular gift. He nodded for me to expand my answer. " I was just worrying I guess, about Charlie mainly."

"You know he is well protected with Esme and Rosalie, right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I'm just worried about his reaction to this whole situation." I paused to correct myself. "Well the situation he thinks is happening. I mean how is he going to forgive me for running away without a note or a call?"

"He will forgive you. He loves you, even though he isn't that open with his feelings. He is constantly thinking of you." As much as his words were sweet, they did little to comfort me.

It was a couple of moments later when he spoke once more. "If you want, you can call him a little later to tell him you're safe. We'll be stopping in about half an hour to get some supplies for you."

"Thank you." I said followed by a simple sigh. Then I realised that I have no idea where I am. "Edward, where are we?"

"Well we went straight through Seattle and Portland. I thought we would make a pit stop in Roseburg to get you some food and maybe a blanket for when you sleep. You can call Charlie when we get there."

Thirty minutes later we were parked in the first store we came across. Since we will be in a car most of the time the only food we could buy was processed and ready to eat from the packet. " I'm so sorry Bella. You should have only the best of food - homemade roast, fresh vegetables, at least to have your food hot - not this…this chips, canned foods, I mean all the food that will last is either canned or dried.

I had to stop him, I started, " Edward, it's okay-" but I was interrupted.

"No it's not ok. Not for you."

"Edward, trust me. It's fine" I paused. " It's only for a couple of days, right?"

"Right." He sighed while grabbing another can of apple slices.

After grabbing as much food as possible and two trays of bottled water, we headed over to the camping supply aisle. We grabbed a basic hygiene kit containing a toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap. It will be horrible not having a shower but at least I'll have mint flavoured breath and a clean face. Maybe I can use the soap and some water to give myself some sort of a body cleansing.

I looked next to me and saw no Edward. He couldn't have gone far. Even with his super speed he still had to slow down to human speed in a public location. I put the kit in the cart and just as I went to look for him he turned the corner back to me holding a blanket and pillow. The blanket was dark blue, a beautiful color, but it was the pillow that made me crack a smile. It was white but written in blue across the front was "My boyfriend is a vampire."

"Are you serious?" I asked. It was a complete surprise. I would never have guessed that Edward would do something like this.

"I thought you would find it extra amusing considering it's true." smiling himself.

"I do."

"I do." he said softly with a sigh and a far away look. I though back over my words and then a thought crossed my mind. Marriage. Was he thinking about marriage? Surely not. I mean we haven't even been going out that long. I mean I know I love him and want him for forever but- I should stop right there on that thought I mean, there is no point thinking about this now. We're on the run from a psycho vampire and… he couldn't be thinking that, right? Right.

I smiled, grabbed the pillow and hugged it before putting it in the cart. "I love it."

We packed everything in the car- well Edward packed everything in the car. I was only allowed put the blanket and pillow in. I was then standing around waiting when he handed me his cell. "You can call Charlie now if you want."

Holding the cell in my hand, trying to dial the very familiar number was so hard. It was like my fingers were weighted down and cemented together. Eventually I had the last digit in and pressed call.

"Hello?" It was clearly Charlie but there was something off about his voice. It was quieter, sadder.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" He asked clearly frantic with worry. I wanted to tell him so much. I glanced at Edward a his face said everything. Charlie had to be kept in the dark.

"Em… I'm with Edward." I said trying to dodge the location but I knew he wouldn't fall for it.

"Yes I know that, Esme came by and told me about the little note. Wait till I get my hands on that boy-"

"Dad!"

"Where are you?" I knew this time he wouldn't take my dodging. Even though he was upset I could detect an underlining current of rage in his voice. It was obvious. Charlie wasn't happy. I sucked in a deep breath and released.

"I don't know?" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell him our location in case he called in a "favour" from his police buddies or something.

"You don't know? Is that boy taking you against your will? You know you can tell me and I'll get you home." I heard a chuckle and looked at Edward. He seemed amused by Charlie's rant.

"No dad! I'm a willing participant. I _want_ to be with Edward. We just want to be alone for a while."

Edward stepped forward toward me an whispered in my ear, "We have to leave now if we want to keep ahead of James."

"Listen dad, we'll be home in a while. I don't know exactly when but we will."

"Bella! Don't hang up!" He replied.

"Sorry dad. Bye." I was wrong. Dialling the number wasn't hard. Hanging up on him was.

I handed the phone back to Edward as he opened the passenger door for me. He was in the car a bit faster than humanly possible and took my hand in his cold one as he pulled out and continued to drive.

* * *

I fell asleep sometime after leaving Oregon and entering California. I ate a can of fruit and chips for dinner. Edward had a scowl etched on his face. I kept dosing off. Coming in and out of consciousness only waking up for food and bathroom breaks.

I was getting sick of wearing the same clothes but Edward assured me that the longer we wear our clothes, the more potent our sent will be on them for when Carlisle leads James on his own trail. I understood that but that didn't stop my desire for smooth legs, armpits and clean hair. I don't know how Edward can put up with the stench with his heightened sense of smell. If he did notice, he didn't show any signs of disgust.

We passed through Nevada with ease and comfort as I snuggled up to my vampire pillow. I really did love it. We were entering Utah when I decided I wanted to learn more about Edward. He's always elusive, only giving information sometimes and when necessary.

"Edward, tell me more about yourself."

"Like what?" He asked. Curiosity spread on his face.

"Like, your favourite hobbies, what you studied in these colleges you went to, even a secret that no one else knows." I suggested.

"Wow. A secret. There's not many of them in my family." he glanced in my direction. "Why do you want to know things like this?"

"Well since you have declared yourself my boyfriend with this pillow, I though as your girlfriend, I should know more about you." It sounded reasonable to me. Perfectly reasonable.

"Alright. I'll start with my hobbies. Well you know I enjoy the piano and playing baseball with the family. I also like collecting music. You noticed in my room all the CDs?" I nodded in response. "Well I have collected them ever since the thirties.

"The first ten years after my change I was rebellious. I thought I didn't deserve life's pleasures since technically I was dead. After I went back to Carlisle it became a hobby of mine. Something from each period of time to reflect the mood I'm in or the mood I want _to _be in. That's why I listen to classical a lot. It keeps me calm."

Understanding washed over me. Music to him is like books to me. Whenever I want to be alone or sad or even angry I find the reading lifts my spirits. One thing in common we have in this area is that we both prefer the classics.

"What about school? What did you study in college?"

"I studied a lot of stuff. I studied architecture, philosophy, medicine-"

"Wait, you studied medicine? Like Carlisle?"

"Yeah, I guess in some ways like Carlisle but in other ways not." He stopped. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Sorry. I'm just thinking."

"You see, being a doctor is Carlisle's passion. It's the thing, apart from Esme, that gives meaning to his existence. I studied medicine but I never felt that pull toward it like Carlisle does. It's just not for me."

"Okay, that makes sense." he nodded. "Did you study anything else?"

"Yeah, I studied music. I mean I could already play the piano, read and write music. But it doesn't hurt to dabble in other instruments and genre of music. Oh and I also study psychology."

"Wow. The mind reader studying the human mind." He smiled.

"Your probably thinking why I wanted to study the human mind when I can just read It?" I nodded. It was kind of baffling. I mean he can read any mind he wants - except mine- so why would he need to study it?

"Well put it this way. I may be able to read every thought a person is having. Read their mind as easily as I do breath. Say I listened into a persons mind and he was thinking that he wanted to blow up a random building, rob a random shop or two, kill a few random people, then commit suicide. I may be able to know what he is going to but I can't understand it. Why he would want to do this? Is this man a psychopath, was it depression and he wanted to release all his crazy inhibitions… or was he just a sadistic person who knew he wouldn't get away with it so decided that suicide is the only way to get out without punishment."

"So you wanted to understand the 'why' to what you read in their mind.?"

"That was probably a bad analogy, a really depressing one actually, but to answer your question, yes. I want to understand the 'why' to the 'what'." he paused. "it was a really interesting course."

"Do you plan to back to college again?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied. "Maybe I'll go with you." I smiled. He was thinking of a future with us still together. Planning a future together. Even though I hope our future involves me being a vampire like Edward, this little declaration that he wants a future is enough. Enough to keep me happy. At least for now.

Conversation died down from there to a question or two every once in a while. We were in Salt Lake City when Edward's phone started to ring.

"What is it Alice?" He asked. She must have more information on the situation to call. The pause was long before he replied. "Are you sure?"

"Okay. Thanks." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's happening? What did Alice say?"

"James is following our trail." He started. "She said he'll be here within an hour. That is just a little too soon for us. At this rate he'll catch up to us eventually and that's obviously not good."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We'll abandon the car somewhere and we'll run to the airport. Get tickets and fly anywhere."

"Why do we need to abandon the car? I mean you love it." I asked.

"Bella, nothing, and I mean _nothing,_ is worth more than your life. Even my care. Besides if we leave the car somewhere and back track before heading toward the airport it will buy us a bit more time." he stopped to take a breath then continued. "Alice sees him following the trail to the car first."

Edward sped up a little and pulled into an underground parking lot in an apartment complex. We got out quickly and Edward took my hand and put me on his back. Before we could leave I stopped him. "Wait Edward, Can we take my pillow? I don't want to leave it."

"Sure." he grabbed the pillow and passed it to me. I stuffed it between my stomach and his back. Safe and sound. Before I knew it Edward was running following each corner we took. Luckily it was the middle of the night so, with Edward's speed and the darkness nobody would see us. After back tracking enough, Edward turned in a different direction.

We arrived outside the airport in little under ten minutes. I climbed off his back and gripped my pillow. Edward sat me in a chair and went over to get the tickets.

I heard a cough next to me. I turned and saw a woman about sixty years old. Her hair was greying a lot but you could tell she once had dark chocolaty brown hair. Kind of like mine. Her hair was short and pinned back in loose wavy curls. She was pale and had a slender figure. Her skin clearly defined her age as it seems it had lost its elasticity.

She turned to me and blew me away. Framed by her crows-feet and long lashes were a pair of brown eyes, almost like her hair. Almost like mine. Only hers seemed like they had no fire behind them. Like the died out and hold no sparkle or shine, only shadows.

"Excuse me young lady, are you with that man over there?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"He's a good looking man, very handsome. Is he your boyfriend?" She obviously noticed Edward's vampire beauty. She seemed nice. It would be good for me to talk too someone.

"Yes, he is and your right he is beautiful." I replied.

Once again she caught me off guard. "You're running away with him aren't you?" I was surprised at how she could know this. She must have seen the confusion on my face. "Honey, when you come in here like you two did, with no baggage and you're young."

"How does that make us running away?"

"Do you know where you're going?" She had me there. Edward was buying any ticket he can. I shook my head, answering no.

"See? I can tell run aways." she paused. "Do you mind accepting a piece of advice?"

"Sure." I nodded giving her consent to continue.

"If you love him, don't let him slip away for any reason at all. I don't know why you're running, but keep him close. You don't want to end up like me."

"What do you mean 'like you'?"

"Honey look at me. I am sixty-three years old. It's been forty- seven years since I've seen the love of my life. Don't get me wrong I've had dates since him and the odd boyfriend or two but none of the clicked. I couldn't bring myself to marry or build a life with any of them."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"We were in love. Together for two years. One day he came to my house and told me that his family was moving. He didn't even know where. His father had military background, so he has been moving all his life. He asked me to run away with him. He didn't want to go with his family because that meant he would lose me, and he couldn't stay because his father would force him to go." She paused "I told him no. I had a life here and friends. I couldn't comprehend that I was losing him. He begged but I never relented. I was way too scared to run away like that. He walked out of my house then." she glanced at me. "I spent that whole night crying and thinking. By morning I got over my fear and ran to his house to find him. I needed to apologise. To tell him that I wanted to be with him. When I got there the house was empty. I was too late. He was gone and I had no way to find him. I always regretted what I did."

It was so sad. She obviously spent the rest of her life mourning her lost love. I don't know what I would do if I lost Edward over something trivial, like fear.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Avery Chandler. He reminds me of your young man. Tall handsome and an absolute gentleman."

In that second Edward came back over to me holding more that two tickets in his hand. "Are you ready to go? our flight leave in ten minutes and we still have to get through security."

"Yeah. Edward this is…" I can't believe that I didn't catch her name. luckily she caught my mistake and gave he name anyway.

"Beth Harris." she smiled as Edward took he hand in his and gave it a slight shake.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I don't know if she introduced herself or not but this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Don't forget what I said Bella." I gave her a quick hug as a thank you and we left to go through security.

My thought drew back to the four ticket Edward had in his hand. "Why do we need four tickets."

"To buy us more time. One set is to go to Rhode Island, and the other is to go to Wisconsin- which is where we're going. The aim is to confuse him. He will come here check what tickets we bought and realise there are two paths. We will leave our sent at both gates and that is what will confuse him. Which place did we go? He will have to figure it out."

* * *

We left our sent and then rushed to board our plane to Wisconsin. The pilot announced that we will be landing in General Mitchell international airport in Milwaukee.

The plane took off with ease and I didn't even bother to chastise Edward about the first class seats. I asked alright but he just said, "You deserve some comfort after eating all that rubbish and sleeping in a car."

I looked out the window and the last thing I saw before drifting off was the mountains. They were so beautiful. Tall and strong, but pleasant to the eye with its dusting of snow. Perfect.

I don't know how much time had passed before I started to awaken. I felt my body be shook gently. "Bella it's time to get up. We'll be landing in five minutes." when I didn't budge I heard a chuckle. Then felt the light peppering of kisses on my cheek. They travelled up to my eyes the down to my ear where he whispered, "Bella, love wake up." then he placed one more kiss on my ear. I opened my eyes to see Edwards mile and glowing eyes.

The first thing Edward did was buy another set of tickets to New York and rent a car. Of course being Edward he got the fastest one they had. A Black Porsche 911 turbo as he called it.

When we got in the car the car his phone rang yet again.

"Yes Alice?" he answered coyly. "Okay call if there are any changes."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Alice just wanted to tell me she wanted to tell me that she wanted this car in Canary yellow for Christmas." He answered.

"Where are we going now?"

"North Dakota. We'll be meeting Carlisle there in Grand Forks." I had to laugh at this.

The trip was quiet until about half way through when I remembered something. "Edward you never told me a secret. You said you'd tell me a secret that nobody knows not even your family."

"I was hoping you would forget that. There's not many secrets to tell."

"Try." I said in my most sweetest voice. I was trying to persuade him with cuteness. I probably looked stupid. In my act of persuasion I got him to laugh at me.

His laughs rang through the car setting my cheeks on fire. "How can I say no to that request." he took a moment to think. "Do you remember when I was gone for that week after we first met?" I nodded. "Well I went up to our cousins, the Denali clan. I ran up there to escape my bloodlust. Tanya, one of the sisters, propositioned me to mate with her." I had to hold in my jealousy. It was hard though how can I compete with a vampire. She's probably gorgeous but most of all she was already like him- an equal. Edward must have caught on to my thoughts because he stopped my internal babbling.

"Bella, I could never go with her. She has been asking me for the better part of sixty years. If I couldn't go with her then I definitely wouldn't now." He took a breath. "When I was up there sitting in the snow all I could see was your face. It wasn't my desire for your blood that bubbled up it was my desire to protect you. I left to come back to Forks as soon as I could. Now this is the secret I never told my family. I told them I came home because I wanted to control my bloodlust. That I didn't want to hide and run away from my problems. I left them there thinking that I was too proud to stay away for your safety. That it had nothing to do with you. That I only stayed to prove that I could resist your blood. Even though that is true, the thing that made me decide to come home was that I wanted to see your face again. To be in your presence. I wanted to show you that I can be safe for you. To protect you and to love you."

When he finished I was in awe. A smile spread on my face as I whispered. "You did. You proved it."

"Well another secret that I know nobody else knows about is that I keep a picture of you in my room. No one goes into my room without asking and they haven't seen it yet."

"A picture? I don't remember you taking a picture." When was this? I wracked my brain for and memory of him with a camera.

"It was when you were sleeping." He said with a sheepish look on his face. I didn't comment from then on about the picture or any secrets but he had to ask me for one.

"Come on. It's only fair. I gave you two you have to give me at least one." he compromised. Always about compromise.

"Fine. Only my mom knows this. I used to take ballet lessons, and yes I know; clumsy Bella did ballet?" Not even my dad knew about it.

"I wasn't thinking that. I bet you looked cute in your leotard and tutu." I could tell he wanted to laugh. His lips were struggling to keep still but I could see the quiver. "By the way we were talking about secrets. That nobody, not even your mom, knows about."

"I don't have any." I lied. All my secrets are embarrassing.

Just then he did the most unfair thing he could do. He dazzled me! "Bell please tell me." He said gently, caressing my face with that sweet honey breath and velvety chocolate voice. He put the power of those golden orbs on full blast in addition to that crooked grin. It was official I was doomed to tell an embarrassing secret. I blurted the first thing that came to me and immediately regretted it.

"I saw Phil naked." Not only were my cheeks red, but I'm pretty sure my whole body was too. The look on Edward's face was of pure shock. I'm guessing he didn't think I would say something like that.

"You saw Phil, your step-dad, naked." He said it slowly as if he was trying to make sense out of a foreign language. "I have to say I wasn't expecting that."

"Just forget I said anything."

"You know I can't forget that. Tell me what happened."

"Okay. Just this once." I took a breath. "It was about a year ago and I was walking home from school. My mom was working late that day; something about preparing arts and craft and a parent/teacher meeting. Anyway I went upstairs. I really needed to use the bathroom. I didn't know anyone was home. I opened the door and there was Phil. He had headphones on and he was dancing. I think he was going to have a shower or something. It was horrible. I mean Phil's not a bad looking man but I was in no way attracted to that."

"What happened after that?" humour was evident in his voice

"I ran from the house. I couldn't get the image out of my head." I felt a shiver run through me just from the memory. "I just kept walking, trying not to think. Eventually I fell. I fell down some steps and twisted my ankle. It hurt too much to walk so I had to call my mom. She asked me where I was but I didn't know. It was dark by the time she found me. She insisted I go to the hospital to check my ankle- which turned out to be a sprain. When she asked me what I was doing that far from the house. Phil came back into my head but I couldn't tell her. So I told her I was daydreaming when walking home and got lost." I glanced at him. "Nobody but you knows that."

He leaned over close to me, "Now that is a secret." he pulled back and concentrated on the road.

* * *

Before long we arrived in Grand Forks, North Dakota. He drove straight to the car rental and then we were off again on foot to a motel.

The motel wasn't anything special. Just a room with a bed, a TV and a bathroom. I didn't get any sleep on the drive here so Edward placed me on the bed for sleep.

The bed was plush and comfortable. "Why don't you sleep. We'll need you awake early to go to the airport."

"Edward. Will you kiss me goodnight?" I said after a huge yawn.

"You don't have to ask, silly girl." with that he leaned down to me. Our noses bumped slightly, like an Eskimo kiss. Then in that moment he pressed his lips to mine. Even though his lips are as hard as marble, the kiss was soft and gentle. He pulled away and kissed each of my eyelids. "Goodnight my Bella." with that I drifted off to sleep.

"How is she dealing with all this?" I was still asleep for the most part but I wouldn't be imagining voices would I?

"I don't know. She seems fine. A lot more calm than I would have expected." that's Edward. I must be waking up.

"Well she is tough for a human." Carlisle? Carlisle must be here.

I forced my eyes to open. It wasn't bright out yet probably five in the morning. I could see the pinkish orange hew of the sunrise. "Good morning Bella."

"Hey Carlisle. How are you?"

"I'm good considering what's going on." he answered serenely. "I brought some gifts." he got up of the couch beside Edward and walked over with a bag. "I'm not sure what kind of food you like but many of my colleagues have similar sandwiches. I hope it's alright. I thought you could use a proper breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that I was fine" I insisted but once again I was betrayed by my body, my stomach chose that to be the best time I come alive and roar.

Edward let a chuckle loose followed by Carlisle. "Just eat Bella." Edward insisted.

"Thank you Carlisle." I grabbed the bag off the bed and put it in my lap. Inside the bag was a long foam box containing a sub-sandwich. The sandwich was a delicious spicy chicken, bacon, lettuce and mayo filling in a sesame seed roll. Just looking at it caused my stomach to rumble once again.

While was my sub, Carlisle and Edward continued planning. I just listened to busy enjoying my sandwich. "Carlisle the thing is, I don't know how to get him off our trail. Giving you our clothes just gives him two options when he realises on isn't it he will follow the other just like I've been doing so far."

"Alice already planned for that." he picked up another three bags. " This is clothes for Bella, clothes for you," then he emptied the third bag on the small end table at the bottom of the bed. A couple of different canisters spilled out. "and these are your cover up."

Edward grinned from one ear to the other. He obviously understanding what was going on with 'cover up' while I sat on the bed dumbfounded.

"What do you mean cover up?"

"Alice sent over various hygiene product to mask both your scents while I create a strong one from your used belongings."

"So we only have one more location to go after this?"

Edward was the one to answer this. "Yes technically. We will be flying to Brazil using pseudonyms, then travel by boat to Isle Esme."

"Isle Esme?"

"Yes. Isle Esme is a private island I bought for Esme on our sixtieth wedding anniversary." Buying jewellery I can understand. Buying a car I can understand- well with Cullen's I can. But a actual tropical island? My understanding dropped.

"We'll be staying there why the rest stop James." I nodded while swallowing another bite of my sandwich.

"Bella, why don't you take a shower first. Oh and don't spay any of the perfumes, deodorants, okay?"

"Alright." I got up out of the warm bed and snagged the clothes off of the table as well as some cleaning supplies before heading to the bathroom.

The bathroom was really small. The toilet was practically on top of the sink. Luckily they had a mirror. I was instantly horrified by the reflection though.

There looking straight back at me in the mirror was a dead zombie scarecrow. It was easily noticeable that I hadn't showered in days. My hair looked so dry and was sticky up everywhere with knots. My clothes were wrinkled, stretched and smelled of sweat. Hopefully the smell is just right to lure James. Without even removing my clothes I could tell that my skin wasn't as smooth as it should be. Maybe Alice saw my predicament and packed me a razor.

I searched the bag and praise Alice there was a razor, along with shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Having a full hot shower is a luxury I won't be taking for granted anytime soon. After making sure my body was smooth, slick and clean, I just stood under the spray of hot water. The heat cascading down my back relaxed my tensed muscles.

The clothes Alice sent me were so predictable. Designer and expensive. At least she was considerate enough to pack comfortable clothes. I quickly dawned the clean underwear, jeans, silky blue camisole and the little with cardigan. I ran a comb through my hair quickly and then returned to the room.

Edward just got of speaking on his phone when I came out. "Carlisle, will you tell Bella the rest of the details while I shower, please."

"Sure." I sat down on the edge of the bed putting my shoes on when Carlisle started explaining what was about to happen. "I have rented a room just one door down, I've sprayed it with the sprays and outside the room. I will need all your used clothes to set a trail, and while I do that, once your in front of that door your put on as much spray as possible." He paused. "James will think the smell is from the clients of that room and not yours. I have some forged passports and an ID made for both you and Edward as well as some credit cards."

"Isn't that against the law?"

"Ah the police chief's daughter arises in you. Yes it is illegal but it's the only way to get you both out safely without James catching on." he explained. Just then Edward emerged from the bathroom, changed and his hair shining in the light from the dampness and the little drops of water beaded in his hair. I almost drooled at the sight but reigned myself in before I turned red and earned more laughs.

The plan was in motion Carlisle gathered all our belongings into a bag. And we were out the door. I had a little trouble letting go of my pillow, so when it came time to spray ourselves, Edward being as caring as he is, sprayed my pillow down as well fully soaking it.

That left us to were we where now. Sitting on a plane heading to Rio de Janerio. The last stretch of the ' goose chase.' I looked at Edward in the seat next to me and relaxed in the comfort of the first class ticket that he bought- well what 'Carl Grissom' and 'Rosemary Folen' bought. I just hope this ends with Edward and I on top.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. send in the reviews and some ideas if you want. toodles.**


	4. Arrival

**BPOV**

I felt as if I had barely fallen asleep when I was jostled awake by Edward. Struggling to open my eyes, I was beyond groggy as he pulled me through the terminals in Houston. We had only a fifteen minute layover before our flight to Rio. I had only started to catch up on what was going on when we were checking in for our next flight at the international counter.

It was a long but comfortable flight, as I sat in the wide first-class seat with Edward's arms wrapped snugly around me, I glanced out the window at the light of the setting sun in South America. We circled the airport for a few minutes before landing quickly and soundly.

As soon as we were off the plane Edward guided me through the doors of the airport and into the first taxi spotted. We drove swiftly through the teeming and booming streets deafened by the sound of music, and blinded by the colours of the world sized party. Edward stopped his Portuguese rambling to the driver just long enough to tell me that Brazil was like this practically every day.

I'm positive my face contorted into a mixture of shock and awe.

It was amazing, but I don't think I could ever live with this amount of energy and craziness constantly throughout my life. But then again I live in Forks of all places and the people who live here were probably raised and accustomed to she sheer gigantism of the of the music, dancing and bright colours of this lifestyle.

After finally clearing through the last of the swarming crowds, we pulled up to a dock. For a brief moment there I had thought we would be going to a hotel for the night but no, we were going non-stop this this island I had been briefly told about.

Once on a sleek, fast looking boat, Edward skilfully started the engine and drove due east out into the open ocean.

After a half an hour of being showered by sea spray, and sore knuckles from grabbing at the plush seat under me, Edward looked my way.

He had and exhilarating smile on his face only found when he gets fast, wind in your hair forms of travel. "Bella, look over there." He pointed straight ahead in the distance.

I had to seriously squint my eyes to see anything. The moonlight shone across the choppy waves of the water, slowly revealing a black shape. The black silhouette became slowly more detailed and grew into and irregular triangle. One side clearly longer than the other and an outline of feathery palm trees, blowing in the gentle breeze. It was mesmerizing, looking at the rising island. Just Beautiful to see the beach glittering in the light of the moon.

I gasped at the exquisiteness before my eyes. By the smile spread on his face I knew he heard me.

"This is Isle Esme."

Bit by bit the boat slowed down as Edward guided it with precision to the short wooden dock at the end of the beach. He cut the engine and placed the bags on the dock quickly. With the engine off, I found myself immersed in a serene silence. In complete contrast to the loud tempo music and thumping beats of the crowds back on the mainland, I was surrounded by the sound of waves lapping against the sand and the rustle of the palm trees.

Edward took me in his arms and jumped lithely onto the bleached wooden panels by the bags. "I'll be right back." With that he disappeared into the thick vegetation with our belongings. I stepped off the dock and onto the beach deciding to wait there for Edward. I quickly came to realise that wearing shoes is going to be an impossibility, if I'm on this beach, when I felt the rubbing of the sand against my feet.

In an effort to relieve myself I removed my shoes and dipped my bare feet into the warm, fluffy grains of sand. It felt amazing. I sat down wiggling my toes, burrowing them deeper. The view was breathtaking. The moon sent out beams of light casting a light glow on the gentle flow of the water and the sand.

I was so caught up in the view that I hadn't notice Edward sitting beside me until I felt him lace his fingers through mine. "You look truly beautiful out here." He looked even paler in the moonlight if that was even possible. Even though his words were sweet they were nothing compared to his radiance. He lifted up his other hand and gently brushed my cheek.

It was a perfect moment in which a perfect kiss would have been loved. However, we were rudely interrupted by the unreasonably loud roar of my stomach. Edward decided that the best type of reaction was to laugh. It was mortifying and I'm pretty sure that my face had turned beyond red. Luckily he didn't let me fret for too long as he stood up and pulled my up into his arms bridal-style. "Lets get the human fed."

I felt the breeze gust past us as Edward ran us through the cluster of trees. When we broke through he came to a stop in front of a magnificent house. I could barely see it in the dark but it was obvious that the majority of it was made of glass. Apparently the Cullen's really love glass. He carried me through the house very quietly, flipping on each light as he went. The house felt very familiar with the pale-on-pale color scheme that resembled the house back in Forks. Our last stop in the house was the kitchen. He placed me on the cool metal seat at the table before turning around and rummaging in the fridge.

He placed his findings on the marble counter chopping up different vegetables and chicken quickly, then frying them in a cast iron pan. The aroma of the food wafting up to my nose was so delicious. I could feel my mouth pooling with saliva. Quickly I wiped my hand across my mouth making sure I hadn't drooled. He placed the plated of food in front of me and not only did the taste put top chefs to shame, he was thorough enough to place each piece of food perfectly on the plate too. "Edward, you don't eat. How do you know how to cook this?"

"Simple. Food network."

Sleep came easy that night. I don't know whether it was the fact that I was in a comfortable bed, that I was exhausted from all the travelling or that I was in Edwards arms. Although for some reason at the very back of my mind I had an tiny feeling that the reason I slept so well was because I knew on some level that, on this remote, vacant island there was nobody there to walk in and discover me and Edward in the same bed. Mainly Charlie.

I know it is terrible to admit, even to myself, that it felt great to have this kind freedom. I felt the tingle that independence gave. It was like an overly grown addiction, an addiction that I didn't want to give away. I only hope that it wouldn't slip from my grasp when we go home.

Edward's cool skin was the perfect antidote to the sweltering heat here. It was a perfect excuse to stay wrapped in his arms and sprawled across his unclothed chest. Even though it was for my own pleasure, I saw the hint of satisfaction in his eyes too. Beside him keeping me cool, I will admit that seeing him topless was also an added bonus for the viewing pleasure of my eyes. The man I call my Adonis is a masterpiece.

I felt a light tickle across my cheek, just a light brush of something. I reached up to rub my cheek as if to rub the sensation away. Then I felt that strange tickle brush against my ear. Fed up, I released an unlady like groan and open my eyes to see Edward with a slightly mischievous smirk playing on his features. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Edward?" My mind was so fogged up. Nothing was clear. This wasn't my bed. All of a sudden everything came rushing back to me in one big blur. Us being chased by James, Edward and I running around the whole United States and Edward and I hiding on the remote island, Isle Esme.

Quickly maybe too quickly, I stood from the be too look around. For proof that I was not dreaming. Instead of the graceful landing on my feet that I constantly beg for daily, I got a little dizzy. Embarrassingly I didn't land on my feet. Now I was left with a pain on my backside.

In a flash Edward was by my side, lifting me off the floor and gently placing me back on the bed. "Are you okay?" He said with a coy smirk and a humorous ring to his voice.

"This isn't funny, Edward." I jutted my chin out. I was kind of tired of being laughed at in-capabilities. I mean I know it's expected, even predictable but come on! Isn't it a little old by now? I mean it is for me. "I don't laugh at everybody else's short comings."

"I'm sorry you right, you being hurt is not funny." he had sobered up a little and took me seriously but I could still see the amusement in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got a little dizzy from trying to stand too quickly."

"If you sure." I nodded. Even my rear end was feeling better. Now I just wanted to look around and stretch my legs a bit. Wait. That can wait I just got the taste of my dragon like morning breath. Now that I think of it my legs are starting to feel prickly. A shower is definitely needed. "Edward were is my bag? I need to shower"

"It's by the door. You go have your human moment while I cook some breakfast for the very same human. Oh, the bathroom is through that door."

As soon as he left the room I went to my bag and rummaged for something fresh to wear. Considering the heat I can't wear jeans or most of the shirts I own. My clothes may be suitable for forks, but for here it seems like it could be a death sentence. Finally I found a plane blue tank top. I figured since we were the only people on this island that I could wear my pyjama shorts.

The bathroom was unreal. Something a girl would dream about. The large space was clearly three times the size of the one I have in Forks. It was warm with a glow to it. High ceilings, stone walls and floors. There was a long counter with an equally long mirror. A small comfy looking seat for a vanity area? I couldn't see a toilet but my only guess was that it was around that bend on the other side of the arch. What struck me though was the centre piece. The pristine bathtub literally had my jaw dropping to the floor. It was large enough for two - instant blush - in which you had steps leading up into it. I also noticed various bath scents, oils and even different bubble baths with fresh towels ready to be used. I walked to the side of the tub and noticed that the huge curved wall had a glass wall facing the bath. Curiously I went to investigate it and noticed some more steps which led up to an open, yet secluded shower.

I quickly stripped my clothes and turned the water on. Jets of water streamed out of every direction, already billowing steam out. It felt so good having the hot water spraying down my body as my muscles relaxed. I hope Esme wont mind that I used her Vanilla body wash.

It was nice to have legs that didn't feel like a cactus and squeaky clean hair. I dried off and dressed into my clothes and headed to the sink. I went ahead and brushed the disgusting cotton feeling out of my mouth and rid myself of my morning breath.

With myself being all fresh I discovered something else. The delicious smell of eggs. following my nose I found myself in the kitchen just as Edward laid an omelette on the table. Just in time for my stomach to rumble. Wasting no time I sat down and dug in. "Did you enjoy your shower?" He asked as he sat down opposite me.

"Edward, it was amazing. Did you _see _that bathroom?" I replied excitedly. He laughed at this.

"Once about thirty years ago but I'm sure it's a lot different now than it was then, knowing Esme with her need to decorate."

"True. You should see the bathtub though it looks really good. We should use it sometime." As soon as it left my mouth I knew how it sounded and the heat immediately rose covering my face. "I-I didn't m-mean it like th-that."

"Bella, I know what you meant." I was glad he didn't take it that way but every time I thought of that bath, I saw both Edward and I using that bath. Together.

Quickly as it came I dropped the subject of Edward and I bathing together.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Well, I don't know what there is to do here."

"We could, watch a movie, read, hike around the island, go down to the beach -" Before I let him continue I decided what I wanted. "How about you show me around the house first and then we can find a movie to watch?"

"Alright. Come on." With that, he stood and grabbed my plate and put it in the sink before taking my hand and leading me from the kitchen.

Edward showed me around the house, revealing to me a few areas. I already know what the bathroom and bedroom are like so instead he showed me the outdoor conservatory sitting area. It was breathtaking. The room was tilled and painted a pale cream color and decked out with a couple of couches and tones of plants, palms, lilies' there was even some bamboo. There were several arches leading outside to a open balcony with a beautiful view. I could see right over the foliage and down to the sandy beach. Although it was not the beach we arrived on. This was on the left side of the island.

I remember from when we arrived that most of the island is situated to the right and behind the house. I can't wait to explore tomorrow.

Next he lead me into the last room which was obviously the living room. Walking in you couldn't tell that we were on an island except for the palm trees outside the window. There was two couches, One brown, one white, and a white armchair with a black woven frame. The sturdy coffee table held a dozen lilies' and a remote.

Edward sat me down on the white couch, which has proven itself to be really comfy. Whilst in my attempt to mooch into a good position, Edward turned toward the wooden press and opened the doors to hundreds of DVDs. Taking one out he popped it into the DVD player and came back to the couch.

He then lifted me up and tucked me into his side as the movie started. "Romeo and Juliet?"

"What? I thought you would like it. We can change it to something else if you want."

"No! I you know as well as I do how much I like the classics." With that, I snuggle into Edwards embrace and enjoyed the tragic, yet romantic movie.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter. i can give loads of excuses but hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait. hopefully it was satisfying and i could always use the reviews.**

**oh and liks to images of the house, bedroom, living room, bathroom, kitchen and conservatory descrribed above are on my profile.**

**toodles for now x**


	5. star crossed

**BPOV**

"_For there was never a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." _By the last line of the movie, I had tears streaming down my face leading Edward to wrap his arms around me in consolation. I know I have seen this movie a hundred times and read the play itself, but every time it gets to me. During the movie, whenever I would peek a glance at him, Edward never took his eyes off me. It was as if he was trying to penetrate my soul with his piercing eyes. The very thought made me shiver, especially when he started to whisper the words of Romeo into my ear.

Who wouldn't love that. "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." His words tumbled through my head as his velvet voice tickled my ear.

Embarrassingly not only was I in tears from tragic end of the play, but I was warm with passion from Edward's words. In the corner of my eye, I saw him raise his hand. Gently he caressed my cheek, wiping the tears away. Unconsciously my eyes closed and I leaned into his hand.

I opened my eyes to see him start to lean in, as if to kiss me. I sucked in a small breath, which caused Edward to clear his throat and pull away. With a sigh I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bella." He answered but I could see in his slightly creased eyes that there was something. He looked into my eyes and must of saw my confusion, so he expanded his answer. "Bella, you're beautiful and I do love you, but I don't think I can give you what you want in life."

"What do you mean? What do I want in life that you cannot give me? All I want is you."

A look of anger crossed his face. "You may think that now, but let's face the facts." He started. " In the long run you are going to have desires that I can't fulfil. I can't grow old with you. I am stuck like this forever. I can't father children. Don't you see how Esme and Rosalie are? The fact that they can't have kids hurts them Bella. Never mind the children, I can't even physically be with you in an intimate way. You're better off with out me."

With that he finished his little rant which left me pissed. Oh how wrong he got it. "I can't believe you."

"What?"

"I can't believe you think so little of me." I started, ready to unleash my own little rant. "First of all? I don't want kids." At that he scoffed " Maybe not now, but a few years from now you will."

"Let me finish!" I shouted and quickly stood from the couch to try and tower over his sitting form. "I never saw myself as the mother type. I wouldn't even want a baby if it wasn't yours. That's Esme and Rose's dream not mine."

I sucked in a breath to steady myself. "Do you not realise how much I love you? You told me you're a vampire, that at one point you wanted to kill me. Well here I am still at your side. You lead me around all of America with a psychotic vampire after us and I trust you completely. I gave you my heart, Edward. Now your speaking of growing old? Edward, I don't want to be walking down the street and people thinking that I'm your mother or your grandmother -"

"Bella, that doesn't matter to me." He inserted.

"That's sweet, but it matters to me. I want us to be together forever. Not until I get sick or have an accident or even die of old age." The tears were back, rushing down my face. When I let out a sniffle, Edward stood and pulled me into his arms, shushing me. "It's okay Bella. Let not talk about this anymore." with that he quietly lifted me and brought me to the bedroom where I fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

I find Edward and I a lot like Romeo and Juliet. I figure we are star-crossed lovers, meant to be together. Like Capulet and Montague, we are vampire and human. Two separate world colliding together. My only wish would be that we don't have a tragic end. Please don't let us have that in common with Romeo and Juliet.

I woke up a short while later, still slightly cranky from our fight.

When I tried to snuggle into Edward I noticed that he wasn't there. Instead of him was the pillow he had gotten me. My heat melted and residual anger I had dissipated from me.

I buried my face deep into the pillow. There was a trace smell of Edward but it was overpowered by the smell of the perfumes that it was doused in.

Edward wasn't in the bedroom so I went in search of him. Room by room I looked and found nothing. I even made a trip to the beach in search of him but came up empty handed. Disappointed I went back up to the house. I would have searched more of the Island for him but I was ill dressed and quite frankly I didn't trust myself to go alone just yet.

I sat in the kitchen for about an hour. My anxiety building up by the minute. Where could he have gone? I mean he couldn't be that angry at me, could he? No. Edward would never leave me stranded here even if he was pissed off at me.

I decided to get my mind off things and make some lunch. The fridge was still fully stocked with endless choices to make. I ended up making a decent sandwich, not bothering to cook, filled with chicken, lettuce, mayo, tomato and cheese. With a glass of milk I headed to the living room and watched another movie. Whatever the movie was, I don't know. My mind kept wandering back to Edward.

With my stomach full and the movie credits playing I got up and put my dishes away. He would have been back by now. Even if he left to blow some steam after our argument.

Maybe James got to him. But if James got to him why wasn't he coming after me. "Stop it Bella!" I said to myself. Needing reassurance. I trust the Cullen's and there judgment on the matter. I am safe here. Edward just lost track off time. Yeah that's it, he lost track of time.

Oh who am I trying to kid! How could he lose track of time? He's a vampire for God's sake. He has some weird internal clock thing or something. He always knows the time. He doesn't even need to look at a clock.

Just when I was starting to panic, there he was walking through the doors. I don't remember my actions but suddenly I had my body wrapped around his. I was breathing heavy in relief. "Oh, thank God." was repeatedly falling from my lips.

"Bella, What's wrong?" he asked. He set me down look over my body "did you hurt yourself?"

"What do you mean, did I hurt myself?" I was sick with worry and that's what he asks me? "Edward, where were you? I was so worried. I woke up and you were gone and I couldn't find you and the worst thoughts came to me" I was crying again.

"Didn't you read my note?" Wait what note? He must have saw the confusion spread on my face because the next thing I know, he is leading me to the bedroom. I rummaged through the blankets quickly and retrieved a piece of paper and handed it to me. Silently I read its contents.

_Love, _

_In case you wonder where I am should you awake, I have gone to the mainland for supplies. Keep my heart safe, I left it with you._

The words were sweet. I must have knocked the note out of the way when I went to look for Edward. "Sorry I worried you."

"I'm just happy that you're okay. I kept thinking the worst."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I thought you were really angry at me and left, then I thought somehow James got to you. It was awful."

His face softened. He sat of=n the bed and pulled me into his lap. "Bella James wont find us. We're safe. And I want you to know that no matter how angry I am I would never leave you."

"I know I was being irrational. I just couldn't stop those thoughts from coming."

We stayed like that for a brief moment until Edward set me on my feet. "Come on, Alice sent some things for us."

Just then I remembered that he went to the mainland for supplies. When we were good and comfy in the living room he pulled bags upon bags in front of us. "Wait, Alice sent these?"

"Yep."

Most of the bags were full of clothes. All designer. I don't think Alice knows the meaning of anything non-designer. I never even heard of some of these brands. The tags are all in French. In one of the bags I pulled out a beautiful midnight blue cocktail dress. It was stunning. Looking at it with a close eye, it had a small V-neck and it was flowy from under the bust down to just above my knees. The empire waist line had a strap around it designed delicately with sequence and beading. The only problem I have is were the hell am I going to wear it. I mean I'm hardly going to need an evening dress like this while here.

I looked at Edward with a questioning look only to be replied with, "You know Alice." Of course that is the only way to answer. Alice. "She even sent me shirt and pants that are a bit more fancy than the rest. Don't worry about it."

I continued to rummage through the bags, clothes, clothes, toiletries, and then she sent something that triggered the blush. Of course Edward being Edward he noticed. "Why are you blushing?" Oh my dear Jesus! I can't tell him what's in this bag. Even I don't want to acknowledge them. Inside was lots and lots of _Lingerie. _Like I want to seduce you Lingerie. My eyes flicked from silk to lace to frills to parts that were missing. "Bella?" What do I tell him? I tried to rustle up an answer but my hear was swarmed with risqué underwear. "Emmm…I-It's not-t-t-nothing. Eh, just female stuff." At the words female stuff he raised his eyebrows and looked away. Oh my God, what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a sinner in church. Like a child seeing a dirty adult film the first time by accident. Way to be mature. I mean it's just underwear. Very, very naughty underwear.

I carried my bags to the bedroom and unpacked them into the wardrobe, careful to keep the lingerie in the bag hidden at the back one of the drawers. Not a second after I hid them, Edward came in asking if I minded sharing the wardrobe space. "Of course not."

He quickly folded his garments away and suggested we spend the evening down at the beach. It was a good idea. I ran to the bathroom with one of the swimsuits packed. It was tiny, but it was more cover than the rest of them.

While I was trying to build the courage to exit the bathroom, Edward knocked on the door. "Bella, I'm going to head down. Follow me when your ready."

What was I getting so nervous about? I mean we're only going down for a swim. But the thought of Edward in swim trunks sent my heart racing. Then there was the thought of him seeing _me._ I mean he has never seen this much of me. There is only to scraps of fabric covering my girly spaces. What if he's disappointed? .

Feeling the heat rising up my body, I rushed to the sink and splashed my face and neck with cool water. Oh, that feels so good. I don't know what I was thinking but I ended up stepping into the shower and let the cold water sprinkle down my body.

When I finally got my nerves under control, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before making my way down to the beach. To Edward.

When I made it down there, I noticed a palm tree had a horizontal section grown and sitting on it was a couple of towels. I looked around for Edward, to finally spot him waist deep in the water. I gulped. From here I couldn't see his swim trunks. I silently made my way to the water. I know he could hear me but he didn't move an inch. He was facing out to the horizon where the sun was setting with his palms placed on the surface of the water, gently floating with it. When I finally reached him, I looked up to see his eyes closed. I turned my head to take in the setting sun. It was breathtaking.

I must have spoken aloud because I heard Edward finally speak. "It's okay, I guess."

"Just okay?" The view was immaculate. How could he consider it to be just okay? I looked at him to find him staring at me.

"Well, with you here to compare it to, how could I see it as more than okay? Bella, You outshine the sun in every way possible.


	6. The Ballet

The sun, pouring through the window, awoke me in dazzling spectrum of gold. With squinting eyes, I thought I was looking into Edward's eyes but when I could finally open them fully I realized that it was the walls and ceiling that was casting the splendid tones of aureate toward me.

I let out a silent sigh as I felt two cold arms tighten around me slightly. "Good morning, Love." He whispered into my ear. His honey breath softly tickling my skin.

"Morning." I turned my head needing to look into his eyes. When we locked gazes I could see nothing but pure love shining through. And I hoped I was doing the same, putting my whole heart into my gaze. He must have saw it because next thing I knew, his chilled lips were gently pressed against mine.

Wanting more I carefully touched the tip of my tongue against his lips. Almost immediately he stiffened. I pulled back quickly. "Edward, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong." he kissed me chastely one more time before pulling back. "So what would you like to do today?" letting the whole kissing thing go I lay back on my pillow and replied. "I don't know, what is there to do?"

A mischievous smile gleamed on his face and I just knew that his suggestion would include me making a fool of myself. "How about we go exploring?"

"Exploring?"

"Yeah. The island has some places, small treasures, I want you to see." _Great._ I knew he was going to suggest something that would ultimately embarrass me. I mean, ever since I was born, I was on the clumsy side. Hell I think I would have stumbled out of the womb if it was possible. Edward knows this. I can easily tell by the devious smirk displayed before me.

"What type of treasures?" I asked. "Are they easy to get to?"

As soon as the words left my mouth he laughed. _Laughed. _It's not like the question shouldn't be relevant where I'm concerned. Here I am completely serious about my lack of grace and he _laughs. _

One look at my lack of humour, sobered him up. With the last of the chuckles out of the way he finally replied, "I suppose some are easier than others. How about we go to the easy one today and we'll go to the other two another day?"

"Okay." I guess that was a compromise I could agree to. "Oh, and Bella?"

I looked up to his eyes as he continued. "Even the not so easy places, will be easy. You need to remember you have a vampire to carry you."

Seeing the mirth in his eyes I noticed something. "Did you know this room matches your eyes?"

"It does?" he glanced around. "Yeah from the light topaz, just after you hunt, down to the dark gold-ish brown before they turn black."

"Your very observant." he smiled. "I guess Esme designed it that way."

After yet another delicious breakfast from Edward - compliments to the chef- we decided to get ready for our outing.

"What type of clothes would I need to wear?" Do I need another teeny-tiny bikini?, can I wear flip-flops or do I need more comfortable shoes for walking?

"Just dress comfortably."

I had a funny feeling that that was all I was going to get from him. Edward does have a tendency to try and surprise me.

Quickly deciding on a pair of pink and white, plaid khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt, I paired them with a pair of slip on walking shoes.

Happy with my appearance, I joined Edward in the kitchen. He was filling a small picnic basket with an abundance of food. He suddenly closed the flap. "Ah. Ah. Ah. You will see everything when we get there."

"So we're going for a picnic?"

"No comment."

"Oh come on, Edward. Please?" what can I say? I'm too curious for my own good at times. Please don't let curiosity kill this cat, so to speak.

"Bella, you know I'm not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait until we get there."

Half an hour later I was cursing my stubbornness. Since Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going, I decided to be adamant in walking the entire way to wherever he's taking me, without the aid of my equally stubborn boyfriend.

I already fell three times. Once when climbing over a log, then by my sabotaging feet, and finally by slipping on a wet piece of foliage. Each and every time Edward tried to help. "Bella please just let me carry you there."

But did I listen? No.

We continued walking in silence when something - maybe another wet patch- played against me, resulting in me losing my footing. I was keeling forward, my hands prepared to catch myself and my eyes squeezed closed. Just before I reached the ground, a pair of solid arms encased me. Turning my around to face him he sighed out. Before pulling me up into his arms he said, "Bella, I don't want you falling again, okay? I'm going to carry you the rest of the way."

Too fed up to complain, I let him carry me. Although I doubt he would have put me down even if I did complain. It only took two minutes for Edward to get to where he was taking us. It probably would have taken fifteen more minutes, ten if I didn't fall again, to get here.

We were most likely on the other side of the narrow end of the island. We were obviously by the ocean. If we were going to the beach then why didn't we just go to the one outside the house?

I asked him this and he replied by pointing and saying, "Look just over that rock." he placed me on my feet and encouraged me forward. I carefully stepped up to the top of the porous rock and stopped in my track.

Nestled up in a ring was a mini ocean. Of course there were tidal pools in Washington but they were so small that the only contained a few little crabs and fish in them. This tidal pool was a lot larger. I could see so many different sea life in there. The water was so clear. The perfect turquoise blue, reflecting the sky above us. The corral was home to some star fish and brightly colored sea urchin.

I sat there atop of the rock when Edward came up and crouched down next to me. He held my hand and together we watched the fish dancing. A nautical ballet of color and light.

It was an hour, possibly two, later when my stomach broke to peace and silence. Without laughing at my expence this time, Edward turned and grabed the basket. He puled out various items from inside including safety equipment, a.k.a lots of napkins. I guess they were necessary considering the lunch he brought was very saucy.

"I've never seen a tidal pool this beautiful before." I said as I delved into my food.

"We came here just a little early. In a couple of months a new batch of different species will end up in there." He started, "During the Summer when the tide pulls out a little more, the choral, muscles and sea urchin have time to make it a home. They grow and when they do that this whole pool lights up and becomes a nice stylish home for more temporary visitors like the crabs and small fish."

"I wonder how Charlie is doing at home." Looking down at these fish reminded me of myself. Cicumstances out of there control, took them from there home to a new isolated area. It may be beautiful and magical, but i wonder if they are also thinking of there families in the ocean, like I am thinking of Charlie.

"I'm sure he is fine." I scoffed at his answer. He probably has the entire force and any other connections he has out scouring for me. "Okay, maybe fine isn't the right word-"

"Of course it's not the right word. I bet he's at his wits end and has a hand on his gun ready for when we walk through his front door."

"I was going to say that afraid is a better word, but he will be fine. And I would't blame him for having his gun ready because i know how worried he probably is. He does love you."

"I wish I could talk to him again."

"I promise you, the next time Alice calls, I'll get her to forward a message for you."

"Have you heard anything from her since we got the clothes?" what I really wanted to ask was 'did you hear anything about James?' Even though I didn't ask he must have caught the undertone in my voice because he replied dryly, "He's not making any solid choice, they keep changing and she can't get a lock down on him. Best guess is that he is somewhere hot like California or Arizona."

"Arizona?"

"It's just a guess Bella. Don't worry, your mom isn't even there. She flew up to Forks soon after Charlie found out we were gone. If he is there, he's just fishing for information on you." He stated. "Emmett and Carlisle are on there way there to check it out."

"Renee is up in Forks with Charlie?" I sucked in a deep, cleansing breath, calming my nerves down. "Edward, there is a reason they got divorced. My mom can't stand Forks. I mean she hates being anywhere near Wahington. And what about Charlie? Seeing her has to be hard on him. The man can't even paint the kithen over the yellow because it remind him of her. he still has most of the same furniture she picked out. He has never really let her go." Thiis is a disaster waiting to happen.

After my little rant, Edwar grasped my hand in his and said, "Bella, I don't think they care about furniture and what the weather iss like in Forks. They're thinking about you, and your safety-"

"But they don't need to worry."

"They _are_ parents Bella. They don't know that you have a team of vampires out to protect you. All they know is that their little girl - no matter how grown up she is- has left town with her new boyfriend. Their worry is pretty reasonable, considering they don't know that a deranged Vampire is hunting her for a game."

Of course he is completly right. They do tend to worry. When I landed in the hospital after the incident with Tyler Crowley's van, Charlie's first instinct, after getting to the hospital himself, was to call Renee. Renee's first instinct was to fly up to Forks. It took twenty minutes trying to talk her out of it and even then I had to agree to keep her updated on my recovery. I guess, even though it's not necesary, there parenting nature coming out.

"Thank you. For telling me that."

"You're welcome." He replied, grabbing the napkins and stuffing everything back into the basket.

He was about to get up, probably to go back to the house, But I wasn't ready just yet. "Edward? Do you mind if we stay here a little longer?" He smiled down at me.

"Sure." And with that he steped behind me and sat down with me between his legs. His arms wraped around me, pulling me flush against his chest. I quietly sighed bringing my attention away from what's happening at home and focused it on the spectacular show in front of me in the form of dancing fish.

* * *

**A.N**

**Hey! Its been a while since I wrote an author's note, but here I am. **

**I just wanted to say this won't be a hugely long story. I tend to be very flighty when it comes to creativity. I love this story I do, but my over-active imagination tends to constantly bombard me with different story ideas. I won't be writing some of them because I am hoping to write a book. I am completly devoted into finishing this story and my new story 'At Last' and hope you enjoy the rest.**

**lots of love, Slán**


	7. Falling from Grace

Pain. All I could feel was pain. As far as I could tell the awful ache was spread across my body.

Every now and then the pain would boil over in waves of torture causing me to scream out. Then after what felt like hours at a time, I would black out, only to suffer the pain all over again when I become aware. Why was I hurting so much?

I remember Edward telling me once about the _change._ the change into a vampire. He had told me that it was unlike anything anybody could ever experience, that the pain was so overwhelming that you would beg to die.

He said that it would feel like blades of fire were piercing all of your skin and rivers of liquid flames ran through your veins. When you are first bitten it would feel like a dull ache then bit by bit it would spread until it entered into a main artery or vein which would rush the venom to the heart. Once the venom is in the heart it his pumped vigorously throughout the body. That is when the fire intensifies. It's when the screaming starts. It's when the desire for death rises. For three days. Right up until your heart stutters its last beat.

Is that what is happening to me? Am I becoming a vampire?

I was having some of the symptoms. I was hurting all over but then again it wasn't that fire Edward had described. I know I was unconscious for a while. When I was first became aware that I was in pain it was all I could focus on but after a while I tried to start counting, wanting to know how long I was out of it, but somewhere around three hours and twelve minutes I lost track after hearing Edward. He was begging me to wake up. After that I didn't bother with counting. I pushed all of my attention on Edward until it was time again to black out. Even though I was in agony, a part of me was hoping that I was becoming a vampire. I would be like the Cullens. Like Edward. His equal.

What didn't add up to the theory of me transforming into a vampire was that I wasn't feeling like I was burning alive. Edward did say that before your heart stopped beating you would feel as if you are charred to a cinder. Put this was more of an intense ache. Another confusing thought was came to mind. Why would Edward change me? It is not something he would do on a whim.

Now that I come to think of it, if Edward did decide this, then how come I don't remember him doing it. Or us discussing it.

If I am in the middle of _the change_ how did it happen? This is so unlike Edward. The last time we talked about the change, when he was describing his own personal experience, he seemed horrified by the idea of that happening to me. Completely against it. My memory of before _this_ is a complete blank. The only logical explanation I could think of, if I was changing, was that maybe James got to us. To me.

Before I could put any more thought on that, once again the pain intensified in another wave, erupting around my leg. Then a scream burst out of my mouth. This set off more pain near my chest and rib area. "Shhh. Bella, It's okay. I have you." I heard Edward whisper. I could feel his cool hands being placed on my shoulder. It felt good, soothing. Unfortunately it didn't stop the screaming. "Please. You need to stop moving." Moving? I felt his hands move from my shoulders down to my abdomen. "I'm sorry if this hurts." With that he pressed down. He was right it did hurt. I felt my back touching a surface of some kind, then I realised what he was doing. I had my back arching out from the pain and he was pushing it back down.

I let out one more whimper before losing myself again in the black abyss.

I don't know how long I was out but his time I felt that I could attempt to open my eyes. I struggled at first but eventually light seeped through onto my retinas, blinding me briefly, then I could see the gold spectrum of the ceiling. I guess we were in our bedroom.

A few things hit me at once. First I noticed I still had a heartbeat, which lead to me noticing that my vision was still the same and so was my hearing. Also there was my definite need for oxygen. I guess the vampire theory was wrong. Then I realised if I wasn't becoming a vampire, what happened to me?

I noticed something cold wrapped around my hand and saw Edward holding it. His head was down and he kept murmuring 'please' over and over.

"Ed-Edward." I rasped out. I guess my throat was dry but he heard me anyway.

"Bella? Oh thank God." He jumped up and caressed my face as if to brush hair out of the way. "How do you feel?"

"Wat-water." My throat felt like a chainsaw ripped through it as I ground that one word out. He silently disappeared from my sight, only to return five seconds later holding a glass of water with a straw.

"Take small sips." I did as he said, wrapping my lips around the straw and pulling small amounts of water into my mouth at a time. Each sip felt rejuvenating against my parched throat.

When I was done he placed the glass on the bedside table and took my hand again. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." H replied.

"What happened?" I asked, more than curious.

A mixture of emotions crossed his face at the same time. Sadness, confusion, shock and worry. "Bella, you don't remember?" I shook my head in decline. "You had an accident. My fault really." he continued, "You don't remember us going to the cliff? The fall? Anything?" Once again I shook my head.

I tried hard to remember the events of that day. Nothing was coming to me. Not until I looked into Edwards eyes, then everything came bombarding me. I remembered everything.

* * *

Two days after we went to the beautiful tidal pools, Edward and I sitting in the living room watching yet another movie. I wasn't complaining about this. The Cullens had an extensive movie collection, every genre I could think of. We were watching a French movie called 'Paris, je t'aime.' It was a collection of small movies. Some funny, but all different. Edward, always considerate, put up the subtitles to help my language barrier. I had to laugh at the story of the man in the subway station. He had read in that, as a cardinal rule, you avoid eye contact with people in the Paris metro, but he broke it when he stared at a couple who were getting a little _too _friendly with each other across the tracks. This resulted in a very hilarious verbal lashing from the man when they caught him staring. It was hilarious.

When the movie was finished I went to the kitchen to make lunch. I just started pulling condiments out of the fridge when Edward strolled in. "Remember two days ago when I said there were a few places I wanted to

show you on the island?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied continuing to take food out.

"How would you feel about going to another one?"

"Now?" I asked. He took my hands off the food and continued, "Yes now. If you're hungry we can pack something."

I readily agreed. After all the last trip was amazing. While I packed a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of water I asked Edward about where we were going. With us both remembering the effects of our stubbornness, me falling on my backside and Edward realising that his stubbornness causes me to be stubborn and which results in a not so fun time, we both decided to try and avoid those situations. So Edward decided it was wise to feed me some information. "It's an area just at the cliffs. And you _will_ need me to carry you for this one, so please don't complain."

"I promise."

As soon as we were fully packed into a backpack, Edward crouched slightly. "Hop on." I quickly hopped onto his back with my lunch secured to mine. With that we were out the door and into the trees in no time.

I'm glad I got used to these Vampire piggyback rides. They were beyond exhilarating as the trees blurred into a green streak. During our run I tuck the opportunity to smell Edward. I wondered if it was creepy to sniff someone. Even if he is your boyfriend. I had noticed Edward's pleasant sent before. It reminded me of sunshine. "Are you smelling me?" Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I guess, Edward being Edward, caught me in the act. I can't believe I got caught. That is so embarrassing. I had to think of something. What could I say? He knows I was _sniffing _him.

"Emmm… No, I wasn't. My nose was running slightly." I said quickly. Great if believed that he probably believes I'm a breathing ground for bacteria. Lovely. He just chuckled at my reply and I could tell just there that he didn't believe a word I said.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I think you have a splendid aroma too."

" Don't be so big headed. What if I thought you smelled funny?"

"Do you think I smell funny?" I asked as if me confirming this would be a blatant lie.

"Well no, But you don't need to be so cocky." Of course he laughed at this.

"My apologies." He stated. "Like I said your smell good too."

"You mean I smell good enough to eat." I knew my blood called to him. That he found it harder than the rest of the Cullens to resist the temptation of drinking it. To me it's probably like getting my favourite food, and being told I'm not allowed to eat it. Although it's probably worse than that for him.

"You know it's more that that. Yes you smell delicious but you have a brilliant floral bouquet flowing through your veins. Similar to freesias.

Just then we were at a huge wall. A cliff face. "See that ledge two thirds of the way up?" He asked. "That's where we're going." With that he proceeded to jump onto the cliff and scale up the rest. His fingers sinking into the rock as if it was butter. Just looking at that was a reminder of the power he had.

When we reached the ledge, he placed me inside. It was like a tiny cave. I remained seated but if I stood it would only take two steps to reach the back and three or four steps from side to side. I guess what Edward wanted me to see was the view from up here. Sitting up high on a cliff gave us a startling scene. From here I could see the entire expanse of the island. Right out to the beach and out as far as a speck of the main land in the distance. It was amazing.

"Edward." I gasped out in awe.

"I thought you might like this. It's a good place to think." He said looking out to the horizon himself. Silently I got on my knees and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Whispering, "I love you."

He turned to me and replied with, "I love you too." and he then kissed me properly on my lips.

Twenty minutes later I was ready to eat and rustled out my lunch. This time it was plain ham and cheese. I always find that elaborate food is great but you just can't beat simplicity. I quietly ate my food while Edward entertained himself by playing with my hair and humming a song I recognised as my lullaby.

"Edward? Do you think I could call Charlie? Just to ease his mind."

Yeah sure. You can call him when we get back to the house."

"Can I call him now?" I asked.

"I left my phone back in the house." He must have saw my disappointment because he quickly amended, "But if you sit tight I'll run back and get it."

I quickly agreed. Charlie I probably sitting by the phone waiting for my call. The second Edward was gone I missed his presence.

I took the last bite of my sandwich and took a sip of water before reaching for the bag. I don't know how it happened but before I could get a grasp on it, the backpack went over the edged. Without much thought I went to the edge to look over to see if it was okay and not caught up in a tree. It never occurred to me that, even if it was up a tree, Edward would simply climb up and get it without much effort. Still I leaned over. The next second my foot came out from under me and my surroundings became a huge blur. I can't remember if I let out a scream or not. The last thing I remembered was the thud my body made when it reached the ground before blacking out.

* * *

"I remember." I blurted out with tears forming in my eyes. I can't believe I fell off a cliff. I had heard of some of the boys from LaPush cliff diving as a hobby. For fun. Although they had the ocean to fall into, I had the ground. It was definitely not a fun experience.

Another wave of pain shot through me. My scream caused Edward to panic. "What hurts?"

"My leg." It was just then that I noticed the bandages wrapped around various bits of my body and stitches on my arm. Edward then placed a bag of ice on it. It helped but only slightly.

"What happened?"

"I thought you said you remembered."

"I do but only up until I hit the ground." When I said this he flinched as if I electrocuted him.

"Well, you remember I left to get my phone from the house." he paused looking up silently asking if I did. I nodded in confirmation and he continued, "When I got in the house the phone was already ringing. It was Alice. She was screaming at me so much that I could barely understand her. Then she calmed enough to tell me to hurry back to you. I didn't bother to ask what was wrong I just ran. No sooner had I left to run back to you did I hear you screaming." He took an unnecessary deep breath. "I didn't know what to think. When I saw you lying there, Bella, I didn't know what to do. I mean you weren't moving and there was so much blood. I couldn't do anything. I wanted your blood so much.

"I'm such a monster. You were dieing and I couldn't help."

"Edward, your not a monster-" I tried to cut him off but he would let me.

"Yes I _am._ A normal boyfriend- an normal _person _wouldn't of just stood there. They would have helped. And-"

"Edward you obviously did help me. Unless there is some mystery person that popped out of nowhere. I know my blood is extra tasty and it was a struggle but you clearly overcame that. You need to stop this of what you didn't do and start think that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here."

"Exactly. If it wasn't for me you would be here broken and in pain."

I was starting to get frustrated. "You need to stop this pity party you're having for yourself. I'm alive because of you. Get that through your head and stop being stupid. Just tell me what happened"

"Sorry. I just love you and I don't want anything happening to you. Anyway like I said you lying there and I was busy trying to resist your blood. I don't know if you remember this but while you where on the ground you said my name."

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. It snapped me out of it and I held my breath. I checked your wounds. Your arm was bleeding the most so I strapped it off with my belt. when the bleeding slowed I rushed you to the house. I got Carlisle on the phone to instruct me. It's funny that I have three medical degrees and I still needed Carlisle. He talked me through it. I stitched you and wrapped you up. It was excruciating waiting for you to wake up. Hearing you scream. It was horrible."

"How come I wasn't taken to the hospital?" If he was struggling that much wouldn't it have been easier?

"Bella there was no time. You fell nearly one hundred feet off a cliff. Your lucky there were a few trees below that broke your fall. if I had taken you on the boat and out to the hospital you would have died." he started, "Never mind that if you went to the hospital your name would have immediately been out in the database. Charlie would have been alerted. Then there would have been a huge possibility that James would have found out. We can't risk your life like that when I could do what needed to be done."

"I guess I hadn't thought of that. So what _is _the damage?"

"Your left leg is broken, as well as your left arm, two broken ribs, a large cut on your right arm which required twenty stitch, a bump to the head and most of your body is covered in bruises." he said solemnly.

"I guess that means I won't be moving around a whole lot." I said jokingly trying to lighten his mood but a part of thought of how crap the situation is.

"Bella you have to stay in bed for a while. I'll bring you food and I can bring the television in. Maybe some books. The only time you are allowed out of this bed is when you need your human moments. But even then I'll be bringing you in and out of the bathroom."

I guess I'll need to get used to this. I can already tell that, at some point in this recovery period, I'm going to be stubborn and try to do things my way. Hopefully I won't be putting Edward out too much. I just hate feeling helpless.

All I could think as just then was 'bring it on.'

**A.N.**

**Well well well. Poor Bella. I felt it was about time something happened to break there happy time on Isle Esme. Sad business, I know. **

**On my profile are links to pictures of the house and Bella's lullaby if you want a listen**

**Anyway let me know what you think. **

**Toodles xx**


	8. Time Flies

'Time flies by when your having fun,' they say, but more so when your spending it with someone you love. For the longest time I never understood what that meant. I mean time was time. There were no alterations, no exceptions, nothing. When my mom would say this to me, when I was younger, my reply was always 'how come?' to which she answered 'it just does.'

I don't think she even knew how to really answer that. I came up with lots of ideas which were always ruled out for some reason or another. Like the time, when I was five, I thought that fun was my favourite doll, Molly, was the reason time would 'fly.' The reason I thought this was because anytime I was playing with her, it never seemed like there was enough time. Then as the years went on somehow the magic was disappearing. Time seem to stop flying when I was with her.

It was when I was ten that Charlie told me how time flies. His exact words were "Because you don't bother to look at the clock when you're playing." So, of course, I thought that time was a physical thing so I made it into a game. I took the dusty video camera out of the upstairs closet and spent the day playing every game I could think of while I had the camera on record, pointing in the direction of the flower shaped clock in my room. The whole time I was convinced that, while I was having fun, the clocks would sprout wings. Much to my disappointment, when it was time for bed and I checked that old camera. It showed nothing but a clock ticking away like normal.

As I grew up I started to question if it was true. Whenever I was exited like when mom was taking me to the fair, time never seemed to speed up so we could get there quicker. Then I wondered why bad things seemed to come so quickly. When gran got sick, we were all hopeful that she would pull through. We just needed more time for her medicine to work. We were all sad during that time.

There wasn't enough time for the medicine to work. Time flew by too quickly.

I guess I was waiting now, while I was here on Isle Esme, for time to fly. Of course I've had fun for the first week. Hell, it was amazing. The picnics, the movies, the tidal pools, even the cliff. Well before the fall.

Now that I couldn't do anything it was like time was laughing at me. Like it was being deliberately slow just to make sure I was suffering that extra little bit.

I couldn't get out of bed, I couldn't go to the bathroom without Edward's assistance, I could go and make breakfast. To think lots of women would love for their boyfriend to make them breakfast in bed. Its was nice the first few days, but then I just got sick of the cycle. Breakfast, lunch, dinner even snacks. Edward made them then brought them to me. In bed.

I'm not used to this much lack of activity. I grew up with activity. Renee is my mom after all. Activity is included with anything to do with Renee. Then when I came to live with Charlie, sure things slowed down to the small town pace, but even then I did the majority of the chores in the house, and lets not forget the days spent with Edward, even the one day Alice got a hold of my time.

I guess I never took gratitude for my ability to do anything physical, not until I couldn't do anything.

It has been three long weeks since 'the incident' as Edward calls it. All activities that were available to me during this time have become tedious. I can't even enjoy a good book.

As far as the injuries go, my leg and arm are still broke, but mending nicely. There was no more pain in my ribs, so hopefully they we fixed. The cut on my arm has healed to the point of an bright red pucker that has scabbed and finally my body is bruise free. I was mostly happy that they were gone and I don't look like a purple, swollen alien anymore. Now that I was feeling better for the most part, I was hoping Edward would let me roam a bit. At least around the house. If I have to hop on one leg so be it.

So there I was lying in bed when Edward strolled in with my lunch on a tray. Again. He seemed in a better mood today. Ever since I woke up after the fall I noticed that his mood has been quite sullen. I bet he still blamed himself for it. Still too stubborn to admit to it. I just don't understand how he can blame himself for my lack of balance.

Now seemed to be the best opportunity to ask. Just as he placed the tray of food on the bed beside me I asked, "Edward can you put this food back in the kitchen?"

A look of confusion marred is perfect face as he looked me over and then glancing at the spread of food and finally back at me. "I thought you liked blueberry pancakes. If you don't I could make you something else?"

"It's not the pancakes. They do look delicious." And that they did. They looked perfect. The perfect ratio of blueberry to pancake, immaculately cooked so the batter turned a nice golden brown. Also on the tray was a small bowl of mixed fruits, syrup and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Then what is it? Did you want something else as well?" He asked.

"What I meant was, could you take the food back to the kitchen so I could eat it there?" Finally he seemed to realize what I was saying and I could already see what he was thinking. And what he was thinking was a big NO. Before he could tell me this I interrupted him. "I would really like to see a different room other than the bathroom."

"Bella you're injured and you need rest."

"But that's just the thing. I've had too much rest. I don't mean to seem ungrateful for you taking care of me like you have, but I'm going crazy in here."

"But your leg and arm are still broken and you shouldn't be moving around."

"I won't be moving if you carry me. I just want to get out of this room." I said innocently, while pouting my lip slightly. I could see his resolve weaken. To break the last brick of his will power I decided to pull out a big gun. "Eating this wonderful breakfast in the kitchen would make me really happy." That seemed to do the trick as his face softened.

"Okay. If I move you from room to room, you have to stay seated where I put you. No trying to do to much stuff for yourself. We can go to any room. But if you want something you have to ask me for it. Deal?" I guess it was a start. At the very least he is letting me out of this room.

"Deal"

Then, ever so gently, Edward picked me up into his arms. "Tuck your arm in. you don't want to bang it off anything." He said as he started to move out of the room.

"Like you would even let that happen." I relied with a slight scoff, and for the first time in three weeks he laughed. It was like music to my ears.

"That's true."

When we entered the kitchen it felt like a breath of fresh air. I have never been so happy to see the stainless steel appliances and wooden cabinets. He placed me lithely on one of the stools at the rounded countertop before disappearing again. Probably returning to the bedroom to get the food.

As predicted Edward returned holding the tray and distributed the dishes onto the counter in front of me. "Now you're in the kitchen. Happy?"

"Very." I said with a smile, then dug into the perfect blueberry pancakes. As soon as that first bite landed in my stomach I could practically feel it dance with delight. During for fourth or fifth bite, I noticed that the room was quiet. Glancing at Edward I noted that he was staring at me eat again. This has become a habit of his. Even before this whole James mess. I always found it slightly uncomfortable having someone gawking at me eat, especially when that particular someone doesn't eat themselves.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He replied finally looking away from my mouth and into my eyes.

"You're staring again."

"I'm sorry. I just find it fascinating. I mean I know you like this stuff but to me it smells like dirt."

"Yes. I remember you trying the dirt flavoured pizza." The memory sprung up. It was just after Edward admitted that he was a vampire and I was very curious of his diet. I can still clearly recall the disgusted look on his face when he was chewing. When I mentioned this he laughed remembering it too.

"Never again do I want to do that."

"But back to the subject of you staring. It's weird."

"Fine, I'll try not to do it again." He said with amusement lacing his voice. In a deliberate attempt not to stare at me eat, Edward decided to focus his attention on tapping his fingers on the countertop instead. But every once in a while I noticed him glancing back up just in time to see me shovel a piece of food into my mouth.

Obviously I wasn't getting anywhere with this and the silence was getting irritating. In pursuit of something more entertaining than me eating I decided that a conversation was needed. "Edward can you tell me about your parents? Your real parents."

"Bella you know our human memories a hazy at best."

"I know but I want to know anything you can remember. I want know what you inherited from them."

"Well there are only a handful of memories from before the influenza that I can recall properly, even then they are still cloudy to me from my human eyes." He started, "Anyway, what I do know is that I apparently look exactly like my father, Edward Sr. I have the same build in body, the same nose, jaw, everything. That's why my mother named me after him. The only difference was that he had black hair that was perfectly combed and that he had a dark green eyes. So dark that they were almost black. The few memories I have of him were of him working. He was a lawyer in Chicago. Quite successful actually. He was a good father. He worked all the time but the majority of his money went into bills and toward my education. I remember an argument we had. He wanted me to become a lawyer, like him. To join the same practice. Ass for me I argued that I wanted to be a musician." He paused and looked up at me, "Back then, if you told your father you didn't want to follow in his footsteps just to play the piano, I might as well have slapped him."

I took the last bite of my pancakes and moved on to the fruit. "What happened then?"

"We never solved that argument. The influenza hit and my father was the first to get sick. After my change I felt extremely guilty for the whole fight. I mean he worked so hard for me to get an education and I through I back in his face. As soon as I was able to control my thirst I went and got a law degree to honour him."

I could see the grief riddling in his head and quickly changed the subject, hoping that the memory of his mother was more on a pleasant note. "Tell me about your mother."

I was relived that the mentioning of her brought a small smile to his face. A face like his should never be sad. "I remember her more clearly that Edward Sr. I guess its because I spent more time with her than him. Her name was Elizabeth. She was a small woman, around your height and she was the one who graced me with this hair" He said with a slight chuckle. "The only difference was that she could manage hers. I also inherited my eye color from her. I remember people saying that our family fortune was hidden in her eyes. They said this because her eyes where the color of shiny emeralds. I guess that means I had that quality too, at least until I became this.

"She was the one who introduced me to the piano. She wasn't the world's best pianist but I could never find a fault in her music. I only became as good as I am at it since I became a vampire. I guess that's one of the perks to this life. Listen to me, Esme would not be pleased with the bragging."

Suddenly Edward stopped and I noticed that he was clearing away my dishes. "Edward, I can do that." When I said this he gave me a look that clearly said 'remember our deal?' this made me shut up. There was no way I was going back to that bedroom now that I was moderately free. As soon as the dishes were cleaned and put away Edward then carried me and my still full glass of orange juice to the conservatory. I was glad. I could use the fresh breeze floating in.

We comfortably situated ourselves on one of the seats. I loved how this area was open and filled with different plant life, including bamboo and palm trees. "I thought it would be nice to finish our conversation out here."

"It's perfect. Continue when you're ready." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"While Edward Sr. was the one who thought me to be a man, it was my mother who thought me manners and how to treat a lady."

"Is she where all your gentlemanly behaviour comes from? Like opening my doors?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "It was bread into me from a young age. Carlisle and Esme remind me Every once and a while but mainly I do it on instinct." He paused giving me a strange look. "You know back then, even though I was seventeen, I was considered a man. Elizabeth was happy to flaunt me to our neighbours with eligible daughters. Remember love, this was long before I knew you even existed." he said obviously seeing the jealousy seeping from my pours.

"I remember one girl caught my eye. I can't recall her name clearly. It was Ruth or Ruby, something like that. She was blonde with blue eyes, I think. I can't remember how we met but I do barely remember having seeing her at the market when I was with my mother."

"Did you love her?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"No, it wasn't anything like that. I never even courted the girl. My mother was all for it. I mean we were both eligible, came from good families and we got along well enough. If we hadn't gotten sick, I'm pretty sure my mother would have been pushing for an engagement. Although I was certain she had a fancy for another man in town."

He glanced at me and must have saw my discouraged expression at the thought of _my_ Edward being with another woman. "Bella, if I had of met you back then, I would have fought tooth and nail for your affections. I would have wooed you. Bought you the odd treat to show that I cared and,

if I was lucky as to have some of your affections returned, we would have had chaperoned lunches, drinking tea on our mother's porches. The only affection allowed back then would have been a sweet holding of your hands, but if I was fortunate one day I would even steal a kiss from you." And just like that my lips were attached to his.

"It's a good thing we're not back in 1918. I would have gone crazy to not be able to kiss you all the time."

"It was just how it was done back then. You do know what would have happened next right?" he asked mischievously. I shook my head not know what was next, so he continued, "To prove my love for you, I would have gone straight to your father and pleaded for permission to ask you for your hand." I gasped not paying it any attention he continued. "After I have secured his blessings, I would have gotten you the most beautiful ring I could afford and one night I would present it to you while down one bended knee and asked you for the honour to be your husband." By now I had a hand over my chest feeling my heart race.

The look of pure affection was radiating off of him in waves. I didn't even know what to say to this. The only thing I could squeeze out of my hanging mouth was, "I'm only seventeen."

He silently reached over and took my hand from my chest and interlaced our fingers. "I know thing are different now than they were in 1918. I just wanted you to know that if we were in that time I would have done everything possible to make you mine."

"Including marriage." I stated.

"Yes. It would make beyond happy to have you as a wife. Maybe one day, if I haven't scared you away or you haven't decided to be with someone else-"

"There could never be anyone else." I cut him off. He gave me a slight disapproving look for interrupting him but I could see a small lift in his ego. Still he continued. "As I was saying if you haven't decided to be with someone else, I will take out my mother's ring and offer it to you. But only when you're ready."

As much as I thought this conversation was heartfelt, I was uncomfortable for lack of speech. I mean Edward was basically saying he will be proposing to me be one day. To change the subject from marriage, I enquired more about his mother.

"The only other thing I can tell you is about our time at the hospital. I was pretty much out of it so all this is what Carlisle has told me." He continued, "Apparently, after my father died, my mother doted on me, risking her chances of getting better just to nurse me. She was more concerned with making sure I was comfortable than her own health and didn't listen to any of the doctors. Because she didn't rest enough, the fever quickly took over until she physically couldn't get out of bed. I could see all of this I Carlisle's mind. The last thing she said before losing consciousness was, 'You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward.' To this day Carlisle still wonders if she knew he was a Vampire. Anyway shortly after she lost consciousness she died and Carlisle followed through with her dying wish and changed me."

"That is a lot to digest." I said, stunned by all the information he has share with me.

"Take your time. I only hope that sates your curiosity toward my biological parents."

"Oh it does, and more." It was fascinating to discover bits of why Edward is the way he is. Physically and mentally. I can already tell that he got a lot of his stubbornness from his father, although he must have gotten some from Elizabeth too, after all she did defy doctors orders just to care for Edward. Also that his musical talent came from his mother. Even though it blossomed during his vampire life, it did stem from his human life.

Before I could comment further on the topic I felt pressure in my lower abdomen. I guess it was bathroom time. "Edward, can you take me to the bathroom?"

Without saying a word, Edward carried me to the bathroom and left silently closing the door behind him. After three weeks of this routine I have gotten good and moving about in here. I hopped on one foot around the bend to where the toilet was. Unbuttoning my pants, I quickly did my business and flushed. With more hobbling I manoeuvred myself back around to the sink.

As I was washing my hands I noticed that the soap was running low, so I reached into the cabinet beneath to fetch a new bar. While in there I noticed a certain box of feminine products. I mentally counted the days and realised that my time of the month would be coming up soon. Thinking about it I wondered how Edward would feel during this time. Shaking the thought from my head for now I continued to wash and dry my hands before calling Edward. In a flash he was there with me in his arms asking me where I wanted to go next, to which I replied 'the living room.'

Once there I analysed more on my discovered thoughts in the bathroom. I mean Edward probably never had to really deal with this before. I mean all the female Cullens don't have this problem anymore and the only other time he is ever in contact with it is when we are at school. But even then girls, even though they faun after him, generally keep quite the distance between them and him. Now he will be stuck here with me. I decided to swallow my insecurities and ask him about it. After all, I don't want him to be surprised by it in the next few days.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything." he said and I could already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

God. I need to grow up. It's a naturally, healthy thing. All women who aren't vampires or had a hysterectomy have it. "No, nothing's wrong, at least I don't think so."

"Bella, what is it?" He asked impatiently and worryingly.

"I was just wondering how you would handle me bleeding?" Well that was a smart way of asking. Not.

"What do you mean? I don't understand your question." I don't blame him. I barley understood myself. Well I guess it's time I bite the bullet, so to speak.

"Well, I'm a girl, and I was wondering how you deal with girl stuff." Again another award winning statement. Forcing myself to meet his eyes, I could see his confusion dissipating one thing at a time. The blush, bleed, girl stuff. Finally it dawned on him.

"Are you talking about your period?" Great. He has more courage to say it than I do albeit I could tell he was marginally uncomfortable. I nodded my head.

"When I was in the bathroom I notice that it would be coming soon. I was just wondering how you would feel being around me." I said. I just knew that right then and there the blush was spreading beyond my face.

"How soon?"

"Like, in the next couple of days, soon."

From my lowered head, I could see him nodding, probably trying to come up with an answer. "Well, the amount of blood in a woman's period is only a tiny percentage. The rest is just the lining from her uterus. Even though there is a small amount of blood, and it's _your_ blood, I don't think it will really bother me. You need to realise I treated and mended you when you were soaked in your own blood a few weeks ago. That was a challenge. One which I overcame. The fear of losing you knocked the beast away. The consequence, the pain I would feel for losing you outweighed the benefit of drinking your blood. So if you are due for your monthly time I will be more than ready to deal with it."

Listening to Edward talk about periods and uteruses is so weird. Even though I was probably more red than a tomato I was relived to hear that he could handle it. I was even more happy to hear that he has won his inner conflict towards my blood. "Well, that good I guess."

Sensing my discomfort he asked, "Would you like to be left alone for a while?" That would be nice. To have some time to cool down from my lack of bravery toward my natural womanly time. I nodded my head and was left in peace with 'Wuthering Heights.' I guess I should be grateful that it was Edward I was speaking to. I have a funny feeling that other men would be blubbering messes, just by me bringing up the topic.

When I glanced out the window I noticed the sun was way lower in the sky than I thought. This made me think back to my thoughts from earlier in the day about time. I discovered a lot about it growing up. That it passes swiftly when having fun, that there is never enough of it when something bad is happening to someone you love and now that it also goes quickly when you are having an interesting conversation. Finally since 'the incident' I can say that while here on Isle Esme, time did fly.

**A.N. **

**Well there you go. I noticed the other day that I was slow putting the last chapter up and decided that I will add a new one as well. **

**I still feel bad for clumsy Bella. I'm also very proud of Edward. **

**Any**-**who I hope you enjoy this chapter yada yada… **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews are like a life source. They are the milk to my cookies.**

**Until next time, toodles xx**


	9. Crimson

At two in the morning, three days after 'Mission: leave the bedroom' was completed, I was awoken by Edward. In the first moments of consciousness my mind was filled with nothing but confusion. "Edward? What is it?" I asked, my voice sounding like I was a middle aged chain smoker.

"Bella, I think you might want to go to the bathroom."

"What? Why?" I wondered in my sleep induced confusion. Silently he pointed toward the mattress. Squinting my eyes to find sight in the darkness, I noticed a change in color on the sheets. Sensing movement beside me I looked up only to be blinded by the sudden light from Edward switching on the bedside lamp. It took a moment to refocus my eyes but when I did I looked back down and my jaw dropped. There on the bed just under where I was lying was clearly what Edward had woken me up for. Apparently, during the night, my monthly time came for its visit. The sheets were marred crimson. This vibrant shade of red wasn't only on the bed, I could practically feel my cheeks filling with blood in sheer embarrassment. I was sort of prepared for when this moment would come but what I wasn't prepared for was how it happened. I just can't believe that I had to be woken up in the middle of the night by Edward because I destroyed the bed sheets.

I stumbled my way out of bed and quickly rushed myself into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind me. In my haste to clean up, I practically ripped my pyjamas and underwear off and kicked them to the side. Not knowing what to do next, I figured nothing could be wrong with having a quick shower. As soon as the water was warm enough I hopped in, enjoying the sensation of the water trailing down my body. Silently, I washed myself down, watching the swirl of pink from between my legs go down the drain.

The only thing I could think about was Edward's reaction. I mean, he didn't seem all that bothered by the turn of events tonight. Our conversation about this had put me at ease before but it didn't have a full effect at diminishing my self consciousness. What the hell was I supposed to do when I got back out there? Smile and pretend it never happened? Even though that scenario seemed pleasing, I knew without a doubt that it wouldn't be possible. It was bound to be awkward. Deciding that it was pointless to avoid the inevitable, I finished rinsing myself off.

Feeling better after the shower, and my inner thoughts, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to the vanity counter. I reached under the press and retrieved the box of sanitary napkins out.

Just when I placed them on the counter I realised that I didn't bring in a new pair of pyjamas or even underwear. Stupidly, in my rush to get away from further embarrassment, I now have to open that door still wrapped in a towel and ask Edward to bring me a change of clothes. He will have to get me underwear. Underwear out of the bag that Alice packed. The very same bag that I hid in the closet containing all those revealing, risqué scraps that barely qualify as panties. Why did stuff like this happen to me?

Rustling up whatever courage I had I crept my way to the door and as I opened it slightly I poked my head back into the bedroom. My eyes instantly went to Edward on the bed. He was just sitting there with his eyes on me. "Em, Edward?" I started, "Can you get me some new pyjamas?"

"Sure."

In an instant, he was at the door holding a cluster of blue clothing handing them out for me. To grab the clothes I had to open the door further, revealing more of myself to him. He cleared his throat as his eyes appraised my towel clad body. Not wanting to make a new mess I grabbed to clothes and thanked him before closing the door again. I unfolded the pile and noticed that it didn't include underwear. Great. Just great. Feeling the familiar feeling of blood on my thighs, I grabbed a wad of tissue and stuffed them between my legs to stop the mess while I went back to the door.

"Sorry to ask this of you, but I kind of need some underwear too." I said not meeting his gaze.

"Bella there's none in your bag." Here it comes. Now I have to tell him.

"Th-They're in a b-bag at the bottom of the closet." I told him stuttering out the words. I kept my eyes on the ground becoming extremely fascinated by a speck on the carpet. I knew that, with Edward's speed, he was already in the bag. Already looking at those tiny delicates. Belatedly he came to the door holding a pair of panties for me.

"They seemed to be the most comfortable choice given the circumstance." he said as I grabbed them. Another quiet thank you passed my lips before I retreated back into the bathroom to finish tidying up.

When I came back out to the bedroom in a fresh change of clothes I noticed something different about the room. During my time in the bathroom, Edward must have changed the sheets on the bed. Gone were the crimson stained bedding and in their place were crisp, clean black satin sheets. I smiled at the simple but generous act. I climbed under the covers and Edward gathered me in his arms whispering, "I love you." then continued to hum my lullaby as I drifted off into unconsciousness. I guess it wasn't as impossible as I thought. I could just smile and pretend it didn't happen.

If Edward was ever bothered the past few days by my period, he thankfully never showed it. Proven by my sudden burst to the bathroom that first day, I insisted to Edward that I was finally able to hobble along by myself. Well not totally by myself, I had to comply with having him holding my arm for support when needed. It was a compromise I was all too willing to accept.

Taking liberty at my new ability to mobility, I took every opportunity to walk around. You know what they say? Practice makes perfect.

I was in the middle of bringing my plate to the sink after yet another delicious lunch, when I heard Edward swear. "What's wrong?" I turned to him and asked. He seemed to be focused on something else entirely.

"I completely forgot that they were coming today." he said as he made his way to the front of the house.

"Edward?" I called out as I tried to follow. Obviously sensing my frustration, he turned around and grabbed my arm helping me to walk to the front door. He gripped the handle and opened the door whilst letting out a huff. Clearly he was annoyed by something. Just then I heard it. The sound of a boat motor. The rise of my heart beat caused Edward to glance down to me.

"Don't worry. They're okay." he said. Who's they? Looking at Edward's annoyed but calm posture, I forced my body to relax.

"I'm not the mind reader, Edward. Who's coming?" I asked getting slightly more peeved.

"It's just the cleaning crew. I thought Carlisle had called to cancel their service but I guess it slipped his mind."

"Will they notice anything?"

"I'll talk to them. Try to spin the truth a little to Gustavo. Then if you're up to it we can go down to the beach " Just as he finished speaking, two people came into view. One was a round man and the other was a slight female. Both were short and extremely dark next to Edward and both their faces were creased with lines. Edward started to speak in what I assume was perfect Portuguese, gesturing for the two to enter the house. The man, who I assume was Gustavo, smiled at me politely as he passed but the woman didn't smile. She just stared at me instead.

Edward motioned toward me with a proud smile when I heard the only thing I understood in the flurry of words. My name. I flushed slightly under the gaze of the pair but simmered down when I noticed the russet-skinned woman still blatantly staring at me. But what unnerved me that most was the pure worry and raw _fear_ that I saw swimming in the depths of her dark eyes.

I went to mention it to Edward but as always he seemed to understand me without words. He directed them to follow him toward the spare bedroom where he stashed everything destroyed by the blood from my fall.

When he reappeared I whispered "What's her problem?" pointing in their general direction.

"Kaure is part Ticuna Indian. They are kind of like the Quileute's with beliefs surrounding our kind. She was raised to be more superstitious than others in the modern world. Well , I would call it more aware."

"She looked terrified." I said.

"She was pretty afraid for you."

"_Me_?"

"Like I said, her family have their own superstitions. Legends of the _Libishomen _- a blood drinking demon who's prey consists of beautiful women." he said as he stalked toward me. "She's afraid of why I have you here. Especially since we're all alone." he chuckled. I just nodded.

"She also noticed you limping and the bandage on your arm. She is definitely going to think I did this to you. She was already suspicious but now she is in there with all those used bandages and bloody clothes. It's rising the fear in her, that the legends are true."

"But that was my fault. I'm the clumsy one." I tried to reason.

"She doesn't know that Bella."

"She doesn't _know_ it was you either. I mean, I get that she's superstitious but she can't exactly blame you without proof." Okay maybe I was starting to get a little angry. She doesn't know me or Edward or what our relationship is like. She doesn't know that he only eats animals so he won't hurt humans. She doesn't know what a true gentleman he is and she _definitely_ doesn't know for sure that Edward is a vampire!

"Bella, what would you do in her situation? Imagine you grew up with stories of a blood drinking demon who prefers beautiful girls. Then you come here to a remote island, and find a man, who sort of resembles the legends, with a beautiful girl. And that beautiful is standing there with some cuts and a bandaged leg. You would be concerned and then don't forget the bloody waste in the other room." I tried to envision myself in her position and realised that her was right, If I didn't know Edward so well, or it was another vampire, one with crimson eyes, I would be afraid. "Those legends are all she has that could possibly explain what she is seeing"

"Okay, I get it. But aren't you at least a little mad?" I asked.

"Of course I'm mad. I'm angry that she has to have those beliefs, that this had to happen to you, at this situation. But I don't think that being angry at her is the right thing to do right now." he replied.

"Come on let's give her something to fear." he said with a sinister smirk, pulling me toward the couch. Once there he fell almost on top of me and attached his lips to mine. I weaved my hands up into his soft hair tangling them in his locks of copper. Just as I was really getting into it. I heard a gasp from behind Edward. Pulling away from him I looked up and saw Kaure in the doorway. Her face was stricken and her eyes showed her fear as clear as day but also under it all I could see defiance.

Edward stood up suddenly spouting Portuguese, his face displaying pure annoyance. I guess she decided to listen to him but just as she was turning to leave she turned and looked directly at me, What came out of her mouth next stuck my in the chest. I know I don't speak the language but this one word I understood.

"_Morte_."

* * *

**Hey Everyone i'm back! sorry it took forever and that this chapter is short. i just have loads on my plate at the moment. anyway just forwarning that i don't know when the next one will be up but i'll try to make it sooner than this one. **

**anyway i hope you liked it and don't forget to reviiew because i love it! thank you**

**toodles x**


	10. Setting of the sun

I know I don't speak the language but this one word I understood.

"_Morte_."

* * *

_Death_. Sensing my discomfort from her words, Edward shot from the couch and went straight towards Kaure. Again he spoke in Portuguese, more words I didn't understand, but what was clear in the way he spoke to her, he was angry and he was threatening her. I guess she finally realised that she 'angered the beast' so the speak and had this proper instinct to not only look scared but to also look _apologetic. _poking her head around Edward, she looked at me speaking again in a slow and clear tone. "Desculpe-me, eu peço desculpas para assustar você."

At this Edward turned to me, the fire in his eyes dimming, "She's saying sorry for frightening you." To me, it seemed completely unnecessary for her to apologise. I mean, sure, it rattled my nerves, but was she just saying it to get Edward to back down?

Just wanting this altercation to be done and over with I asked "Edward, will you tell her it's ok and let her now that I'm fine." He did as I asked and she hurriedly left the room, leaving nothing but tension in her wake.

"What did she mean? When she said 'morte'?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes.

"Bella, don't pay attention to what she said. It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me." I said just as I felt the couch dipping from him sitting next to me.

He took my hand in his, squeezing it gently. With his other hand he pulled my face upward so that I was finally looking him in the eyes. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to get upset over this."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not bad per se. I just think it could upset you."

"I want to know."

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Morte means death. At the time she was boiling over with hatred of me, seeing me all over you pissed her off even more and she then pointed her anger towards you." he paused, " She was thinking that she would rather _kill _you herself than to see me kill you or to see you become a demon … like me." When he finished speaking, he searched my eyes for something. Maybe to see if his words had any affect on me. In truth, they did. I was feeling so confused.

"Why? She doesn't know me or anything about us."

"I know." H e said, hugging me into his frame, "Bella, she won't hurt you. I won't let her."

Not too long later did Gustavo and Kaure leave. Much to my relief she never paid any attention to me upon her exit. Maybe she realised that she said her piece and that she had done enough. She wasn't going to help anything. Hell, there was nothing to help.

Hearing the motor of their boat getting quieter and quieter the further it got, my mind drifted back to how her words made me feel. Now that the confusion was mostly gone, did other emotions swell inside me. The main one would be sadness. She basically brought back the thoughts of James. I mean she was worried that Edward would kill me, Edward would hurt me, Edward would turn me. But the only vampire I truly feared doing this to me was James.

It was these thoughts that got me thinking. All the what ifs that I put off. What if James did find me? What if James killed me? What if? What if? What if?

So as Edward and I were sitting on the beach watching the sun set, I decided that there was nothing keeping me from making that call. The one I was supposed to make to Charlie. Just knowing what to say was the main thing that bothered me. Running my hand through the soft sand I told Edward what I wanted to do and in an instant he produced his phone, putting it in my other hand.

"What do I say to him?" I asked looking up to him. His topaz eyes shining down at me just like his skin. He was truly beautiful.

He gently ran his fingers down the length of my face before speaking. "Just say that you miss him and that you will be home safe and sound.""Well that was helpful" I said sarcastically as he sent a sardonic little smirk my way.

"Seriously just say 'Hi dad' and follow his lead, you'll know what to say." with that he leaned down giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, "I'll give you some privacy." Then proceeded to get up. He dusted the residual sand off himself and walked back toward the house.

Taking a moment to collect myself, I looked out at the sun. It was almost below the horizon. Giving waves of orange and beams of pink into the sky. I drew my confidence together and punched in the digits that made up the familiar number. As the phone rang nerves built, like a steady wall cementing itself firmly in place. Then I heard it.

"Hello." Just like that, hearing Charlie's voice smashed through the barricade I was building. Frozen on the spot, I remained silent not able to rely. "Hello? Anybody there?" that seemed like the perfect opening to speak up but low and behold, my voice evaded me. The most I managed to squeak by was exactly that. A squeak. But apparently that was enough for him to realise who I was. "Bella? Is that you?" After a long pause and no reply he continued to speak, "If that's you Bells, please don't hang up." Oh God, he sounded so desperate.

Forcing myself to find my voice, I did as Edward had advised, I spoke up. "Hi dad."

"Oh thank god! Bella are you ok? Are you safe? And where the hell are you?" he asked in a rush.

"I'm fine. Perfectly safe here with Edward."

"And where is this 'here' you're talking about?"

"I can't tell you that dad. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He spat. "Sorry doesn't cover it. Bella, you left weeks ago without a word with a _boy_ you hardly know, I only received one quick call from you and now, after all this time, all I get is an 'I'm sorry'? Bella you better get your facts straight and tell me what is going on." Tears sprang up in my eyes in an instant. I heard a sigh on the other end of the line. "Don't cry Bells, Please. I'm sorry I snapped, but I've been worried sick about you. So has your mother.""Mom's with you?" I asked not really surprised. Of course he would call Renee when their seventeen year old daughter disappears.

"Yeah se flew up as soon as I called. Been sleeping in your room ever since. I swear the woman is trying to drive me crazy." this made me chuckle. Typical hair brained Renee. "She keeps trying to tell me how to do my job."

"I miss you guys."

"Well that's good and all but if you miss us, why don't you come home?""I can't just yet?""Exactly my point. I asked before if that boy was holding you against your will and you said no. So tell me why you can't come home." he said sounding irritated.

Lying to him I said, "It's more like 'don't want' to instead of can't."

"What's going on Bells?"

"Honestly, it was really a spur of the moment thing. I know it sounds really stupid but, Edward and I were talking that day, after his family baseball game and we decided that getting away from everything and everyone would be exactly what we needed.""Yeah it does sound pretty stupid. What did you two need to leave for?""Well you know how everyone treats the Cullens in Forks. They always say things about him and he was sick of it. He gets it in every town they move to and he just wanted to get away from that for a while." The next part was really going to hurt him but it needed to be done. "As for me? I really needed to get away from Forks for awhile.""Get away from Forks for awhile? Bella I thought you were happy here in Forks. You even could have gone back to your mother anytime you wanted if you needed a break."

"That's the thing. I didn't want to go back to Phoenix to mom. I wanted to get away from everything and just _be _with Edward. I know you won't understand but please know that I am happy here and I'm ok."

In that second I felt a pair of cool arms wraping their way around me. Just in time. I needed the support and Edward was the perfect antidote for the guilt I was felling. "Do you want me to speak to him?" he whispered in my ear sending a delightful chill down my spine. I nodded in reply and he took the phone from me bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello Chief Swan." I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying to him but i could hear muffled shouting. If it weren't for these sounds, I wouldn't know anything. Edwards face was void of aby emotion. "I'm sorry for your concern sir, it was definatly not my intension to worry you. Yes sir. I would never consiously put Bella in any harm. i care for her deeply. No sir." There was more muffled words on Charlie's end, " Of course sir, I'm possitive."

Edward glanced at down at me from over my shoulder, when I let out an unintentional yawn. "Listen, Chief Swan, Bella seems to be getting tied, I'll put her back on."

He handed the phone back down to me and and I answered with another yawn. "Bella, listen, I don't think there is anything I can say right now to get you home, and you sound pretty tired." he took a breath "I don't want to hang up again and lose contact, promise you will call more often and come home soon?"

"I promise"

"Ok. I guess there is nothing else to say right now. how 'bout you go on to bed and get some shut eye."

"I will. Love you Dad, and pass my love on to mom."

"I love you to Bells. Bye."

"Bye" Thn I hung up. "I hate huting him Edward." Isaid begining to cry again.

"I know." He whispered over and over again gently rocking me in his arms. I was so comforting in this moment to have him with me. I needed him. eventually Edward pulled me up in his arms as he stood and started walking back to the house. I cast one last look in the dirrection of the setting sun only to see no sun. It had finally slipped below the belt of the horizon. The sky was covered in a dark blue, navy really, with a band of orangy purple running parallel Twilight was upon us. The safest time of day for a vampire as I remember Edward saying before. Glancing up at my vampire, I realised his words were true. Right then under the twilight sky, I never felt more safe.

* * *

**A.N**

**I'm back Baby! Again as I previously said I'm sorry for any sad faces caused by the delay in this update. ... Not my intension.**

**Hopefully I gained some new fans and that the loyal followers I already have are happy with this latest chapter. I was up all night typing away trying to get something out there for you to read.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and again may I repeat... review Review REVIEW. After all your reviews help me make this story better.**

**Many loves, **

**Slán xxxx**


	11. Romanced

With the dawn news came.

As the first drops of light from the day spilled into the bedroom, I was woken by the shrieking of Edward's phone. Before it got to the second ring Edward had it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Between the moment he answered ant the second he hung up, a multitude of expressiions crossed his face, but one thing I was certain of was that he was beyong angry. I could tell he was trying to contol himself but he was squeezing the sheets tightly and the phone barely made it out alive. "Fine, I will." Then he hung up. In just a few moments I could Already I knew that this would be a bad morning. not giving me a chance to ask, Edward was already up out of bed and out of the room. Probably to blow off some steam. I had tried to wait for him but time slowly ticked by and more light entered the room. Fed up with waiting, I threw the sheets off of me and carefully climbed out of bed. Even though my leg was practically healed, I still felt weird walking on it.

Pushing the uncomfortableness aside I slowly walked into the bathroom. I decided that I would just continue about my day and do the things I normally would with the thought that Edward would come to me to talk when he was ready... even though it was irritating to not know what's going on. With that choice made I proceeded with my routine. I spent a good long amount of time in the shower that morning, enjoying the feel of the warm water spraying down my body. I made sure that all unwanted hair was removed and that every inch of my skin was soaped up and rinsed. I gently messaged my scalp as I lathered it with some french branded shampoo. The shampoo mixing with the steam billowed out a scent of a vanilla cookies and strawberries. An odd combination but it was surprisingly _ delicious. _Enjoying the smell a little too much I spent a lot longer in the shower than I normally would. Only when I started to really prune did I finally turn off the water and step out. After drying off and wrapping my hair in a towel I concluded that, if I was going to use that amazing shampoo, I was going to continue on and treat myself with the matching moisturizing body lotion. _  
_

Clad in my bathrobe I went out into the bedroom to see if Edward had returned only to see that he had not. Whatever had been said to him during that call must have been really serious. Since I wasn't expecting him to be back so soon I continued to get dressed. Looking through the wardrobe I firstly went straight to _that_ bag. I've already worn the most comfortable pair packed already so I settled on a scrap of blue lace and matching bra. My mind suddenly went to what Edward would think of these undergarments. Immediately I chastised myself for putting those thoughts into my head. I had doubts that Edward even would want to see me without my clothes on. I mean he did see me in a bikini but he didn't spare more that an initial glance.

To perk up my mood I abruptly stood from kneeling on the floor and rummaged through the clothes hanging up. I could go for the safe option of jeans and a t-shirt and be comfortable or I could go out of my way to wear something girly like a dress. So far nothing has been planned for Edward and I to do today so I reached my hand out for the safe and comfy option. Just as I was about to pick up the jean something caught my eye. There hanging up was a beautiful blue sundress. Edward likes seeing me in blue. Deciding to make Alice proud, even though she won't see me - or will she?- I would dress up. Knowing her it was expensive but it did fit me perfectly. The dress went to mid thigh. It was short but not so short that I look like a floozy, which was perfect for the hot weather. The draw strings were fun and tied in accentuating my waist. My favorite part of all was the embellished neckline. The crochet detailing was beautiful. I wasn't one to normally dress up. The only time in the past year that I could remember even trying to dress up was the day when I was going to meet Edward's family for the first time. With the dress on, I watched it up with a pair of turquoise and brown beaded sandals. The pattern the beads made reminded me of flowers.

Thinking that I came this far in dressing up, I might as well go the all the way. I walked back into the bathroom and over the the vanity table. Beside my toothbrush, hairdryer and deodorant, this area of the huge bathroom barely had any use. I rooted through the cabinets in search of the makeup and hair products that Alice sent that I shoved in somewhere. It would be my luck that they would be hidden in the back of the last cabinet I search.

I deposited the bag on the the surface of the vanity and got to work separating them out. I read the description of each product to find out what they were for. some made me more confused that others. Who new you would need so many balms and serums, spritzes and sprays just for your hair. I may not do it very often but I was not totally inept at doing myself up. I just didn't always see the point. I put away most of the stuff and kept the items that made the most sense. Hairspray, anti-frizz serum and anti-heat damage spray. After reading the instructions of each again, I unwrapped my damp hair from the towel and spritzed it with the anti-heat damage spray, brushing it through until all tangles were removed from my hair, then I started blow drying. As soon as my hair was dry I had to decide what to do with it. did I want it up, down, straight, curly or what? At that point I didn't know what I was doing but I found myself separating my hair and pining it up into curling rollers.

While waiting for my hair to set I got about doing up my face. Again I didn't like doing too much But I guess a little was okay. Starting out, I moisturized my face with that vanilla cookie and strawberry smelling lotion, salivating at the scent. My skin was good with no blemishes in sight so I didn't think I needed to put anything extra on it. To keep it simple I applied a small amount of brown eye-shadow and mascara, which made my natural brown eyes seem to pop. I know I already blush too much on my own so adding any seemed stupid to me. Finally I added a small amount of strawberry lip-gloss. Looking into the mirror felt good. I looked good.

I removed each roller from my hair one by one. I didn't leave them in long enough to curl but they did fall down in delicate loose the last steps of adding anti-frizz serum and hairspray I was finished. I barely recognized myself, but then at the same time I saw _me. _I almost looked _pretty._

Armed with the slight boost of confidence, I went to roam the house. Edward should be back by now. I entered each room thinking he would be in there but with each room I entered, I left disappointed. The last room I came to was the kitchen. He wasn't in there either but I figured I could always just get something to eat for breakfast and he could find me. I wasn't really that hungry so I settled on a simple bowl of fruit and yogurt.

"You look beautiful." I was half way through my bowl when I heard him. Surprised, I turned a little to quickly and nearly fell out of my stool but I gripped the counter and just as quickly I balanced myself. Nothing hurt except a quickened heartbeat. I knew he heard it because the next noise I heard from him was a chuckle.

Embarrassed, yet again, by my lack of coordination I snapped back, "What, you disappear for over two hours and the first thing you do when you come back is to laugh at me?"

He walked over to me and sat aside me in the next stool. He raised his hand and brushed my hair behind my ears. "I'm sorry I laughed at you but the first thing I did was not laughing. I believe I complimented you." With that I blushed even more. I knew I was right not to add any more to my face. "What has you all dressed up?"

"What was said to you on the phone?" I asked.

"I asked you first."

"I just thought that I would make the most of the stuff Alice sent. It wouldn't kill me to look pretty for a day." I replied.

"You look more than mere _pretty._ I already told you that you look beautiful. like you do every day." He said while looking straight into my eyes. "But I must say That shade of blue makes your skin look like the freshest of cream." Each word he said, I believed.

"Now it's your turn. What happened?"

"Later, love." I was about to protest and insist he tell me but he beat me to the punch. "Please love, I'll tell you later." I just nodded my head and continued to eat my fruit.

As soon as I finished, Edward was off the stool with my bowl and over to the sink. Just when he was drying off my bowl I asked, "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I figured since you got all dressed up, you could watch a movie while I sorted out a romantic dinner. We can make it a special occasion after all you are dressed up."

"That sounds perfect."

"But in the meantime, since it's way too early for dinner, I suppose we could go for a walk."

"Okay."

We walked around for hours going as Edward put it _a human pace._ with each new bush we passed something new was shown to me. He brought me to the parrots that lived in the canopy on the south end of the island. By the western cove, I took off my sandals and played with the porpoises that swam in the warm shallow waters there. I laughed when Edward tried to join me and the swam away as if a shark was in the water with them. During the trip Edward fed me lunch with native wild foods like Brazil nuts and beach sugar apples. They surprised me the most. It was a round orange skinned fruit and the pulp was tasty and sweet. While eating it Edward told me that that fruit is extremely rare. After watching sea turtles for a while we decided that it was time to head back to the house so Edward could get started on dinner.

Back at the house we were looking through the vast array of DVDs for something for me to watch. in the end I settled on another musical with smiley faces and fluffy dresses on the cover. "Very honeymoonish." Edward approved.

With that he left the room. I hope it didn't show but his words sent shivers to my core. He said _honeymoonish. _We weren't even on a honeymoon. we were doing holiday activities but honeymoon activities were a no go. Was it bad that I wanted to do those activities? if I was going to do them I knew the only person I would share that with was Edward. I knew for definite that he would be my one and only. For forever if I had my way with it. Trying to get my mind off the topic was hard when this movie had so many passionate scenes.

Just as the end credits were being displayed, Edward walked trough the door. All of the thoughts I was trying to keep at bay throughout the movie were increased tenfold. Standing in front of me was the perfect vision. Edward in a suit. Growing up my mom always said that there was nothing like a man in a well tailored suit. Well now I can say that not only do I completely agree with her but that there in nothing like an _Edward Cullen _in a well tailored suit. "Edward you look great."

"Not as beautiful as you though." Not wanting to ruin the moment- and also too stunned to speak- I just smiled and nodded as he gently pulled me into his arms.

Safe and comfortable. I didn't want to move. "Are you hungry?" He asked as my stomach answered. He just chuckled as he lead me to the conservatory, and to be honest I cracked a smile too.

As we walked through the doors, I was star struck. "Oh Edward!"

The ceiling was covered in twinkling lights and and the room was surrounded by candles and torches. There in the center of the room was a romantic dinner for two- well one really. I was stunned as Edward brought me over to the table where he pulled out the chair for me to sit. While I was sitting down I had a chance to look at the elaborately decorated table. It was covered in flowers, candles and the scent of _Vanilla. _"That smell. . ."

"I kinda got the idea off of the lotion you used today. You smell lovely." He said confidently.

The table was set immaculately. The place mats perfectly straight and the dishes perfectly centered. He even had wine glasses filled with some sort of juice. Curiously, I took a sip. Mmmm. . . Tropical. just as I placed the glass down Edward placed a dish in front of me. Now I knew he could cook, thanks to the food network, but this was taking it to the next level. This is what I would find in a five star restaurant. All the colours complimented each other on the plate. I took one bite into it and the flavors danced across my tongue before I swallowed. All the elements made the atmosphere seem almost magical. "This is delicious." Edward, taking the compliment just smiled at me. It was only then that I noticed my lullaby was playing softly in the background.

As much as I loved this, I realized that I needed something else to set me at ease. "Edward, is it later yet?"

"I suppose it is." He said knowing exactly what I meant.

As soon as the words left his mouth I gasped. "I need to leave. Tonight."

* * *

**Well everyone there you go. The new chapter today as promised. I hope you liked it and as I said in my last A.N please review!**

**Images like Bella's dress, shoes, Edward's suit and the romantic dinner can be found on my profile so if you want a better visual you can take a look.**

**Till next time,**

**Slán xx**


	12. Dressed up

As soon as the words left his mouth I gasped. "I need to leave. Tonight."

The happy smile that graced his face before this topic slipped away, his face turning blank.

He was leaving. Leaving _me._ How could this happen? All sorts of thoughts were in a rampage in my head almost ready to explode. Was James on the mainland? Did he manage to track us here? Was one of the Cullen's hurt?, Was _Charlie_ hurt? if any of them were hurt because of me I would never be able to forgive myself. I knew I was right from the start. I shouldn't have run away with Edward, as much as I have enjoyed my time, I have stupidly put everyone I cared for in terrible danger because of me. It's my fault.

I must have been Hyperventalating or something because I suddenly felt Edward's cool touch against my back rubbing up and down as he whispered for me to breath slower deeper breaths. I don't know how long I was in this state of unease. I felt the stream of my tears flowing wildly like an out of control river. I could feel the heat burtsting from under my skin as it tranformed from my pale complection into the firey red I was positve it is now. I could feel the surface around my eyes puffing up from my crying.

Through out this Edward just held me, still rubbing my back and still whispering, until my brething started to slow, the tears started to receed and until my skin turned from bright red to a lighter pink. " Bella what happened? You're frightening me, please tell me what's wrong."

"W-wha-at hap-p-p-pened? Is some-someone hurt? I n-need you to t-tell me." I stuttered out.

"Bella nothing happened"

"Then why were you called away?" I asked desperetly.

"I wasn't called away. Alice did call and she said nothing had changed. James hasn't made up his mind on anything."

"Why do you have to leave then?"

He sighed quietly and ran his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away my tear stains. "We've been here a while, Bella, and Alice called to remind me that i need to feed. I've already left it too long." It was only then that I noticed his beautiful butterscotch eyes have turned into the blackest of black orbs. How could I not have noticed this? Have I been so wrapped up in everything that I've let things closer to me go by without attention?

"I'm sorry I went all hysterical. Of course you need to eat." I nodded finally calm.

"I can understand why you reacted the way you did. It's okay to have the feelings you do, but I told you that if something serious happened that I would tell you straight away. Now speaking of feeding you should finish your meal."

It was then I realized that my stupid irrational behavior ruined our romantic dinner. Edward straightened up and went back to his own chair while looking at me with an expecting expression. Any trace of an appetite I had had now vanished into thin air, but I was determined to eat this dish. I wanted Edward to know that I loved what he created, plus I wasn't one to waste a good meal.

I forced each and every bite into my mouth and made myself swallow. In the back of my mind I knew without any doubt that this food was delicious but I was way to anxious about Edward's pending departure. Something was playing on my nerves, something eerie. By the time I got to desert I was more relaxed and I had put those weird feelings behind me. Edward was feeding me the delicate cheese cake rather slowly while his eyes were staring, fixated at my mouth, smiling once and a while.

Edward quickly cleared up the dishes and returned to me. We relaxed into easy conversation about how Emmett had begged him to try anaconda for him. Apparently it is something he has been wanting to do for decades now but never got around to doing. So I asked Edward what he will be hunting and he told me that he will be getting an anaconda if he happens upon one but other than that he was going to bag a few pumas or jaguars. I guess with everything going on he wasn't in the mood to try something different and exotic.

"What time will you be leaving at?" I asked suddenly anxious again.

"I'll stay till you fall asleep and will be back before you have time to miss me."

I smiled and whispered, "Not possible. I'll definitely miss you."

Later that night, while I was getting ready for bed, a sudden train of thought went through my head. I was in love with Edward. I mean, I knew I was in Love but this became a forever deal. I could picture myself living with him, after all I have been doing so for the past few weeks. He mentioned the possibility of marriage and, even though I still have reservations on the whole concept, I was imagining myself as a future Cullen. Not only as his wife but as a vampire addition to the family. With these thoughts floating around I immediately knew that I wanted it all with Edward. I knew I wanted every experience with him. I knew I was too young to marry Edward, after all I'd need parental consent, I knew I could live with the Cullen's as Charlie would never allow it, hell he probably wouldn't let me out of the house when we got home. But I knew there was something I could do now, while we were here by ourselves. I could give myself to him. I knew I was ready.

With all the things I did know, what I didn't know was why tonight I had to do it, why tonight was the night I wanted to lose my virginity. I prepared extra carefully, taking extra long at my 'human moment.' I shaved -twice- and put on the vanilla lotion he like so much. I brushed out my louse curls so the sat in waves and went to the forbidden bag Alice had packed, the one I kept hidden. I looked through it eyeing up each piece of fabric making my decision on a not so scary piece, plus it was blue, Edward liked blue. I put on the tiny nightdress and panties and climbed under the sheets before I lost my nerve. Moments later Edward entered the room in just a pair of pajama pants. As usual he lay on top of the sheets so I wouldn't be too cold from his skin but hopefully if things go my way, things will be heating up. He wrapped his arms around me like he always does while rubbing his fingers up and down my arm. This was it, If I didn't try now, I would lose the opportunity.

I lifted my head up to look at his face and asked "Edward, do you love me?"

He stared right into my soul at that moment and said "I love you more than life itself."

"Then kiss me." Then he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to mine. I pressed for more when I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched his lips with my tongue. He tangled his fingers in my hair and proceeded to lean over me as he let our tongues touch. The taste of him was beyond words, it was like I was getting high on his essence.

Just as I was going to take things further, he pulled away and was suddenly at the other side of the room."Edward, what's wrong?" I asked as I got up to my knees on the mattress. As I did this the sheets that were wrapped around me slipped away. When Edward saw what I was wearing- or not wearing- his eyes bulged and his entire body stiffened. "What are you trying to do?" He asked harshly, his tone causing my to grab the sheets and cover myself.

"I wanted-"

"You wanted what? To get yourself killed?"

"I trust you. I want this."

"I haven't fed in weeks and can barely control myself. The only reason I am able to right now is because of that accident."

"That's how I know we can do this."

"I thought you understood, Bella, that I'm too dangerous to do that. But look at you!" He said through his teeth throwing his hand gesturing at my state of undress. This stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked down at myself and all of my insecurities rolled right in. I thought I looked good, maybe even desirable, but I guess I was wrong again. I guess physically I can't compare to the perfect standards of a vampire. After all I was just plain Jane Bella.

"You don't want me. I understand." I said meekly as the tears made a second appearance today. "I'm so sorry."

In a second he flashed to my side and encased me in his hold. "You think I don't want you?" He asked more gently and all I could do was nod. "Bella I love you. Every part of you and of course I would love more than anything to make love to you. It's not for a lack of wanting it I just won't be able to control myself." He continued "You look beautiful by the way. Maybe we can save this outfit for a different time."

"I am sorry Edward. I just wanted to show you how much I love you." I replied trying to hold back a yawn.

"Well mission accomplished. Maybe not how you wanted but fulfilled none the less." He said kissing my forehead. "Now don't think that yawn got past me, lets get you comfortable." We mooched around until I was positioned in his arms and, for Edward's sake, covered up in the sheets.

Just as my eyes were drooping closed I asked "You really want me?" The last thing I heard before losing myself to sleep was "Of course. We'll talk more in the morning when I get back."

I don't know what time Edward left at or how long I've been asleep, but I awoke suddenly from my slumber feeling way to hot in the Brazilian Climate. I peeled the sheets from my body and when I did I felt a cool marble like hand touch my calf. That earlier feeling of unease reared up full force. Then out of nowhere there was a voice in the dark. I knew who it was and I knew I was powerless against what I know was going to happen.

The second it hit my ears I screamed as the voice said menacingly "Now, you didn't have to get dressed up for me."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hope you enjoyed and as I usually preach: REVIEW! **

**Slán xxx**


	13. Change

The second it hit my ears I screamed as the voice said menacingly "Now, you didn't have to get dressed up for me."

I could feel the cool marble of his hand creep higher and higher up my leg. My voice caught in my throat, unable to escape with the fear of breaking the silence.

I froze up. My whole body ceasing. I couldn't even move my leg to try get it out of his reach.

He must have seen it in my eyes, because the second I thought of it his fingers tightened slightly on my thigh. "Tst tst tst." He reprimanded, "Now Bella, when you leave yourself presented how you are ripe for the picking, how can you not expect somebody to come along and . . . play."

Just when I finally found my voice the grip he had on my thigh worsened. I screamed at the top of my longs, no longer feeling the bed beneath me as I flew through the air.

I landed with a thump on the solid floor. It felt as though my organs where being pushed up through my chest, which left me wheezing. How was this happening? My whole body was shaking as I lay there gasping.

My screeches echoed throughout the room as my hair got yanked. I reached up trying in a futile attempt to pry his hands from my hair. My scalp burned as he dragged me across the room. Over the screams I heard him mutter. "To bad nobody is here to help you, or more accurately no Edward."

Edward! He wasn't eve here. Nobody would be here. As soon as he let go I asked. " Why are you doing this?"

"Well, why not?" He replied.

I can't say being found wasn't expected. Sure I have feared it for weeks. Edward had thought we were safe, even the Cullens were fooled into believing we were out of harms way. Now we were too late. I could only be thankful that none of them were harmed trying to protect me. Especially Edward. I would never be able to forgive myself if he were hurt trying to protect me from this monster. I only pray that it be quick.

"How?"

"How? How did I find you? How did I not alert the boyfriend? How am I going to get away with this?" He rambled. I nodded in return.

He crouched down and said. "I suppose I could give your last few minutes of being alive some meaning." He started. "Well it wasn't that hard to dodge the Cullen Clan. After all, they weren't after me."

Of course. I stared into the eyes of the man who planned to murder me. Laurent.

The Cullens weren't hunting him. They were after two other red-eyed vampires. This one wasn't even on their radar. He had left peacefully, heading up to Alaska to observe the other vegetarian coven.

Edward had mentioned on more than one occasion that Alice was focusing on James and Victoria. So, of course Laurent would slip through the cracks.

"It wasn't easy finding you, I'll give the Cullens that much." He broke me from my thoughts. " So I stayed back, observing the game before me. Victoria is very good at finding information, almost as good as James is at finding people. Now people will think I'm better than both." He laughed. " As good as she is about finding information, Victoria is terrible at covering it back up. I hacked her notes, followed James at a distance and put two and two together. James running around like a headless chicken around Brazil and property listings of remote privately owned locations in and around the area under the name of Carl Platt." He clapped his hands together. " Carl Platt. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Platt.

"The only kink in my chain was time. As much as I knew how brilliant my plan was forming, it was only a matter of time before tweedle dee and tweedle dum figured out your location themselves. I was almost going to go ahead and remove poor Edward from the picture but he presented me with a golden opportunity. He never left your side day or night for weeks and now the thirst got to him and I have my chance at uninterrupted time with my prize."

As soon as he finished he smiled like a Cheshire cat then before I knew it I was sailing through the air again. This time, though, I did not just land on the floor. No t is time, with the force I was thrown at, my body was smacked into the corner of the door frame.

I tried to get up and run but I felt the weight of his foot press down on the back of my calf. Screaming was now a constant in the room. Then a blow to my face hurled me into the next room. I knew enough to know my bones were sufficiently broken. Then the same foot stomped down onto my hand, most likely turning my carpels into gravel.

One last kick. I heard a snap. Something was broken, I just couldn't feel it.

"That was fun. No, Bella?" He said. "And to think, by the time pretty boy returns, I'll be long gone, my scent will be to faint to trace, and none will be the wiser that it was me."

My face was swollen from the trauma it experienced but also from the tears the saturated my cheeks. I knew I was done for, the only card I had left was that maybe Alice was watching me. I knew she didn't see him coming, but she might see me being hurt by him.

"Now it's time to end this game." He whispered as he bent down ready to bite me and take my life.

I can't remember if the whole 'life will flash before your eyes' thing happened the day I fell from the cliff. I thought maybe it was a bunch of crap, but now maybe on some level, I knew it wasn't the end. subconsciously knowing that I was going to survive.

This time I wasn't going to survive and that subconscious level knew it too.

Memories flooded my vision. I could remember the time I lost my first tooth. The first time I broke a bone and had Mom calling me Grace for a whole day. Fishing with Charlie for two weeks each summer, complaining the entire time. humoring Mom with each new hobby. The pottery classes, the quilt making, the yoga, pet grooming and baseball. Her and Phil's wedding. Moving to Forks. . . . Seeing Edward for the first time. Being saved by him in Port Angeles. Learning what he was. Meeting the other Cullens. Being friends with Alice. My boyfriend is a Vampire pillow. All of our time here on Isle Esme.

So many memories flashing by ended when I felt these unnatural lips touch my throat. Goodbye Edward.

I closed my eyes waiting for it to be done with, but something prevented it. It sounded like boulders crashing together. I looked to see what it was and my eyes widened. He was here. In my peripheral vision I could see Edward tumbling and wrestling with Laurent.

"You thought you could get away with it?" Edward roared punching blow after blow to Laurent's body.

It seemed like a choreographed dance. Ducking and swinging, jumping and spinning. I could tell that Laurent thought he could win this fight. That he thought he could still get away with it.

My vision was blacking in a and out, but I did notice the change of confidence to fear in his ruby eyes. Confused, I tried to focus. At first I thought it was my blurred vision, seeing multiples, but I counted four solid figures I could individually recognise. There was Laurent surrounded by Edward, Emmett and Alice. He was clearly out numbered.

Another friendly figure entered my sight coming closer to me. It was Carlisle. "Bella? I need you to tell me where it hurts." He said.

"Carlisle." My eyes shifted over to where I heard the sound of screeching metal. Edward and Emmett where hold Laurent still as Alice tore his head from his shoulders.

"Edward, let Alice and Emmett finish. I need your help here." At Carlisle's command, Edward was instantly by my side. "I think she's in shock. She's not responding to my prodding."

Prodding? What does he mean?

"You need to tell Carlisle where it hurts, Bella." Edward asked.

"It doesn't hurt." I answered.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, Bella, where hurts?"

"No, Edward, you don't understand. I can't feel my body."

Both he and Carlisle turned to statues. What was going on? Edward's eyes shifted from me to Carlisle seeking answers. "You can't feel this?" Carlisle asked.

"Feel what?" I replied.

Both eyes were struck with horror. "NO!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, it's the only way."

"No it can be fixed. We can do something. Not after all this."

"We can't move her. Even with our abilities as vampires, if we moved her she would die." Carlisle stated factually.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"So you suggest we kill her anyway." Edward snapped.

"Edward there's nothing else we can do. We have no idea where the break is. We can't risk it."

"What's going on?" I repeated.

"It's going to happen. I've seen it." Alice said appearing into view.

"What's going on!?" I demanded. They all went silent and turned to face me. No one was answering. "Edward?" Silence. "Carlisle?" after a beat or two he finally answered.

"Bella, I'm positive that your spine is broken." Now I understood their silence. "Edward, if Bella is going to get through this we have to turn her."

I chanced a glance at him and saw him shaking his head. "Please. Edward, I know this isn't what you want but I want it. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

If he could cry, I'm sure he would be. "I love you so much. No goodbyes okay?" He said. "I won't fail you again."

The blurry vision was occurring again and soon everything faded to just black. I could no longer see or hear anything, I couldn't even feel whether or not he bit me. I could feel nothing. It was like being in a vacuum.

There was nothing to go by. No sense of time or place. Just nothingness. I don't know how long I was in this state already but I started counting. I could be off. Missed a few seconds here and there but so far I was reaching 154802 seconds. Suddenly I felt pain. It was like being hit by a freight train. When I was described the turning process, I had thought it was a gradually intensifying pain. I guess since I couldn't feel my body I was immune for the most part. My spinal cord must be healed. I can only assume this was worse. I didn't have the time to grow accustomed to the growing flames. this was the the equivalent of going from zero to sixty in an instant.

It was like being chucked into an inferno. Like spontaneous combustion. Every nerve was on fire, every bone charred, every cell reduced to ash.

I lost count when the burning began. Too focused on keeping the flames from taking my mind, I didn't bother to start-up again.

The vacuum was ebbing away. Sound was becoming clearer. The more I could hear the more distinct they became. I could now even hear the sound of waves crashing on the sand in the distance.

Slowly, too slowly, the flames receded. First from my finger tips and toes. Then gradually up my arms and legs. It left my head and it seemed to concentrate itself at my core. Then it was just my heart, struggling to beat its last beats. Then it did beat its final beat.

"Bella?" My eyes shot open and I was on my feet before I could think to do it. It was over. I knew it as I looked into the eyes of my Edward.

* * *

**A.N **

**Finally! Am I right or wrong?**

**I think the reason I was so prolonged writing this chapter and finishing this story was because I was trying to write more than there really was.**

**This story was ready to be completed. **

**So...to all the readers of this story... this will be the final chapter. **

**All that's left now is to post the epilogue which I am almost done writing and will post it tonight.**

**Slán xxx**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Soon after I had woken up everything shifted.

James had eventually been caught but the female, Victoria, had gotten away.

I was now officially a part of Edwards world. I was now a vampire.

I didn't regret the decision to be changed. How could I when I got my forever with Edward.

Even though I couldn't regret it, I could mourn for what I lost. Those memories, though muddied, are still there in my head.

A week after my change we debated the best way to pull off my disappearance. Everyone in Forks was commenting on the 'Runaways,' small town gossip spreading like wildfire. The Carlisle and Esme played the part of worried parents to the letter calling in to Charlie and making sure he was okay. They were waiting for the decision. My decision.

No longer being human meant that I couldn't keep dragging Charlie and Renee through my leaving the way I did. My options were simple. I could call my parent one last time and tell them I wasn't coming home, that I'd be eighteen soon and could legally do what I wanted. Or I could fake my death.

Some of the Cullens thought that, if I chose the 'Alive' option, it would let my parents live with hope. Out of both options, I preferred the latter. Knowing Renee and Charlie this would be the better option. I knew Charlie would never give up looking for me. He would never move on if he thought for one second he could find me and convince me to come home.

No the best choice was to 'die.' If I were to die there would be nothing for them to cling to. Mom would bury herself in new hobbies and she has Phil. Charlie wouldn't keep looking for me. I know Billy and his other friends on the reservation will make sure he is alright. Alice had my back with this decision aswell as Edward.

I didn't want any part of what happened next. Carlisle and Esme offered to take care of it. All I knew was that Edward and I would have an 'accident' in which our bodies would be unidentifiable except for a few items that could be traced back to our families. Soon after the news would break out, the 'heartbroken' Cullens would leave the area to move on.

I was sitting in the window in Edward and I's bedroom in our new place somewhere in Canada. It was remote to give me distance from people. I was thinking about everything. I could do that now apparently. Thinking on multiple things at once without getting a headache.

I knew he was in the room before he said anything. Edward has been my rock throughout this whole ordeal. Holding me when I need to be held and making the others give me space when I wanted to be alone. And I had forever to love him.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Not right now"I replied. "But I will be."

**THE END.**

* * *

**A.N**

**so there it is. "The end" after so long it is completed. **

**For readers, I hope you enjoyed the story of Edward and Bella going in new directions and ****I hope everyone, who has followed this story, that this lives up to expectation.**

**Thank you.**

**Slán for now xxx**


End file.
